The lords of Western
by yuekochan
Summary: Đại Chiến đã thay đổi chàng, và Đại Chiến cho chàng lý do để thay đổi thế giới. Nhưng chàng đã đánh mất bản thân mình trong quá trình đó, âu cũng là cái giá phải trả để phá hủy trật tự thế giới đương thời...
1. Giới thiệu

Đại Chiến đã thay đổi chàng, và Đại Chiến cho chàng lý do để thay đổi thế giới. Nhưng chàng đã đánh mất bản thân mình trong quá trình đó, âu cũng là cái giá phải trả để phá hủy trật tự thế giới đương thời. Khi mà mục đích đã không thể biện minh cho hành động, chiến công không thể biện minh cho tội lỗi, lý tưởng trở thành lời rêu rao đạo đức giả, bảo vệ hay chinh phạt đều bằng đôi tay nhuốm máu như nhau. Tất cả những cố gắng chỉ đẩy chàng sâu xuống vũng bùn của những cuộc chiến vô nghĩa, như nó đang diễn ra, đã diễn ra từ ngàn đời trước. Sau những nỗ lực của chàng để thay đổi thế giới này, không có gì thay đổi…

Fanfic: Những chúa tể của miền Tây (The lords of Western). 

Fandom: Inuyasha 

Thể loại: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gia đình.

Rating: T 

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật nào đã thuộc về Takahashi Rumiko thì không thuộc về tôi.

Nhân vật: Touga/ Inu-no-taishou, Mizuki/ Sesshoumaru's mother. 

Tình trạng: đang tiến hành.

Series: The lords of Western - Vòng Xoay - Mộng ngàn năm - Tomorrow

Note: Takahashi Rumiko không cho Inu-no-taishou hay vợ của ông một cái tên, nên mình đã tự trao quyền cho bản thân làm việc đó trong series này.


	2. Chương 1: Hình thành

Chương 1: Hình thành.

-o-0-o-

Chiến tranh đã kết thúc.

Hoặc trông giống như nó đã kết thúc. Hay ít nhất một giai đoạn của nó đã được chép vào một trang cũ của lịch sử, để chôn vùi, xóa nhòa như thể sự tồn tại của nó chưa bao giờ là thực tế.

Kẻ chết sẽ biến mất, kẻ sống sẽ lãng quên. Lịch sử được viết lại, những tàn dư của thế hệ xưa cũ sẽ sớm thành tro bụi với thời gian.

Thảm hại, nàng nhếch mép cười khẽ, đưa chén rượu cay nồng đã trở thành nhạt thếch lên môi. Một chiến thắng thảm hại. Ngoi lên từ núi xác chết chỉ để đổi lấy sự trì hoãn yếu hèn. Kẻ Thù vẫn còn sống, Kẻ Thù chỉ ngủ yên, và khi lá cờ của quân Bát Kỳ được giương lên lần nữa, những ai bị u mê bởi bình yên giả tạo sẽ tiếp tục nếm trải nỗi kinh hoàng.

Kẻ khôn ngoan sẽ nghĩ đến việc xây dựng lại sức mạnh ngay từ khoảnh khắc này. Kẻ khôn ngoan sẽ tập hợp lực lượng để bắt đầu cuộc chinh phục càng sớm càng tốt. Khi Kẻ Thù mạnh nhất sụp đổ, liên minh chống lại hắn sẽ tan vỡ, và rất sớm thôi, đồng minh ngày nào sẽ quay sang chiến đấu với nhau để phân chia lại thế giới.

Yatagarasu đã đủ thông minh để rút lui khỏi tranh đoạt đem theo 'chiến lợi phẩm' giá trị của mình. Nhưng bởi con đường đó đã có người đi trên, nên không gia tộc nào có thể tiếp bước. Rút lui đã không còn là một lựa chọn, kể từ giờ sẽ là cuộc chạy đua xem ai làm bá chủ.

Đó là lý do có một cuộc hội kiến kéo dài gần như cả buổi diễn ra ở bên trong kia. Cuộc hội kiến mà có vẻ như sẽ không kéo dài lâu hơn nữa. Bởi nàng đã cảm nhận được sự hiện diện khác phía sau lưng mình.

"Để ta đoán, cha ta đã chấp nhận."

Nàng hờ hững nói khi đôi mắt vẫn dõi theo những đám mây bạc ánh trăng trôi qua những dãy hành lang của dinh thự, không cần quay đầu lại để biết đối phương đang mỉm cười.

"Còn tùy thuộc vào việc nàng đang hỏi." Nàng nghe âm thanh của mokomoko lướt êm trên sàn đá tiến về phía mình, và chỉ giây lát sau, dáng người cao lớn của daiyoukai trẻ tuổi đã thoáng hiện nơi khóe mắt. "Ta và lệnh tôn thảo luận về nhiều thứ."

Nàng chỉ hơi liếc sang để thấy vị khách ngồi xuống phía bên kia của chiếc ghế phủ nhung đỏ thẫm, nhấc lên bình sake đã vơi mất một nửa, điềm đạm nói.

"Ta có thể chứ?"

Nàng dửng dưng gật đầu, người hầu nữ liền tiến đến đặt thêm chén mới cho chàng ta, rồi với một cái phẩy tay của nàng, cô ta nhanh chóng rút lui khỏi sân viện. Khi bóng cô ta đã khuất, nàng chỉnh lại túm lông đã hơi trượt xuống khỏi vai mình, thờ ơ nói tiếp.

"Nếu như điều ta hỏi và việc ngài đang nghĩ là không giống nhau, ta có nên cho rằng hai người đang thảo luận về một tối hậu thư?" nàng không giấu ý mỉa mai trong câu nói. "Khi nào ngài chính thức tuyên chiến?"

Daiyoukai, kẻ đã được xưng tụng là Inu-no-taishou trong cuộc Đại Chiến ở tuổi đời còn rất trẻ, khẽ cười trước sự giễu cợt đó.

"Chúng ta không phải kẻ thù, hime-san."

"Chúng ta cũng không phải thân tộc." Nàng cười nhạt nhẽo.

"Vậy là nàng đã quên chúng ta có chung một tổ tiên?"

"Ngài cũng đã quên rằng sự thật đó chưa bao giờ hóa giải mâu thuẫn giữa hai gia tộc."

"Chúng ta đã cùng chung chiến tuyến trong cuộc chiến vừa rồi."

"Và toàn bộ Liên Minh đang tan vỡ, điều gì khiến ngài nghĩ liên minh giữa chúng ta là một ngoại lệ?"

Một khoảng yên lặng đã diễn ra sau đó. Hai đôi mắt hoàng ngọc gặp nhau, cân bằng bởi những thách thức, đồng điệu trong thoáng vui đùa.

"Vậy..." Nàng nghiêng đầu, xoắn nhẹ lọn tóc mai lấp lánh bạc giữa ngón tay, khóe môi thanh nhã điểm nét cười. "Chúng ta đang trở lại với câu hỏi 'Khi nào ngài chính thức tuyên chiến?', hoặc ngài đơn giản chỉ cần thôi giả vờ không hiểu câu hỏi ban đầu của ta?"

Đến lúc này, người đàn ông ngồi bên cạnh nàng chỉ còn biết lắc đầu chấp nhận thất bại, thừa nhận lặng lẽ.

"Ta và cha nàng đã đồng ý rằng cần phải thắt chặt liên minh giữa hai gia tộc. Chi tiết những gì cần làm, ta nghĩ sẽ tốt hơn nếu để dịp khác thảo luận."

Thắt chặt liên minh, và sau đó là sáp nhập. Quả là một cách nói hoa mỹ cho 'thôn tính'.

"Và ngài đợi gì nữa?" nàng khẽ nhướng mày "Cần thời gian để tập hợp một đội quân?"

"Ta đã nói, chúng ta không phải kẻ thù, hime-san." Chàng nhắc lại nhẹ nhàng. Còn nàng không lấy đó làm lý do để buông tha.

"Ý ngài là, ngài, Touga của nhà Inubushi, Inu-no-taishou của Đại Chiến, không thể mở miệng đưa ra một đề nghị hiển nhiên và đơn giản?"

Ngước lên từ chén rượu vừa rót, nàng ngọt ngào cười. Ngón tay trắng muốt vòng quanh miệng chén tròn, dâng về phía vị tướng lừng danh thời Đại Chiến.

"Có vẻ những cố vấn của cha ta đã không lường được trước rằng ta cần thành thạo về kỹ năng ngoại giao sớm như vậy." Touga mỉm cười, đưa tay nhận lấy chén rượu, rồi nói tiếp sau một thoáng do dự "...Và ta muốn có sự chấp thuận của nàng đầu tiên."

"Có quan trọng không?" Nàng nói mà hầu như không suy nghĩ, cũng không tự chủ mà buông ra chút ít cay đắng trong chất giọng của mình. "Ý muốn của ta hay của ngài, chúng có quan trọng?"

Đó thậm chí không phải là một câu hỏi. Không quan trọng nếu cả nàng và Touga đều còn quá trẻ để lập gia thất. Không quan trọng nếu hiềm khích giữa hai gia tộc vẫn còn tồn tại. Không quan trọng khi bình yên này chỉ là khoảng lặng trước bão tố, và cả hai dòng họ đều đói khát hỗ trợ cho sự tồn tại của chính mình. Họ cần hợp nhất lại, theo cách này hay cách khác. Liên minh vững bền trong thế giới yêu quái chỉ có thể xác lập bằng máu. Máu đổ xuống của kẻ bại trận, mất đi mạng sống, quyền lực, thuộc hạ và cả gia đình vào tay kẻ khác, hoặc sự giao thoa giữa hai dòng thuần huyết, để thế hệ sau kế thừa lại di sản của cả hai giống nòi. Không có lựa chọn cho nàng và Touga. Nhà Inubushi không sẵn sàng cho một cuộc chiến sau quá nhiều mất mát, còn sức mạnh của gia tộc nàng đang suy giảm đến bất khả vãn hồi. Không còn người thừa kế, một lãnh chúa già nua như cha nàng sẽ chẳng duy trì được bao lâu, sẽ phải đối mặt với số phận bị thôn tính, hoặc bị tiêu diệt. Sớm, có lẽ lại tốt hơn.

"Có lẽ không." Touga khẽ thở dài, nhìn chén rượu xao động trong tay mà không buồn nhấp, mỉm cười với nàng. "Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là ý muốn của nàng không xứng đáng được tôn trọng."

Nàng chớp mắt. Khi Inu-no-taishou thừa nhận về khả năng ngoại giao hạn chế của chàng ta, trong một khoảnh khắc, nàng đã không nghĩ đó là sự thật.

"Và cái gì sẽ thay đổi với sự tôn trọng đó?" Nghiêng đầu tựa má vào lòng bàn tay, nàng nhàn nhạt cười. Nàng nhận thấy bóng tối hiển lộ trong mắt Inu-no-taishou với câu hỏi, nhưng chàng không trả lời, nên nàng xem đó là dấu hiệu để tiếp tục. "Cả hai chúng ta đều biết vị thế của mình trong cuộc hôn nhân này, vì vậy không cần phải hạ mình cho ta ảo tưởng rằng ta có thể quyết định bất cứ điều gì. Sau hôn nhân giữa hai ta, gia tộc ta sẽ sớm sáp nhập vào gia tộc của ngài. Tên tuổi và lịch sử của chúng ta sẽ biến mất, nhưng chúng ta sẽ chấp nhận mất mát đó với niềm tự hào. Đừng phí thời gian với thứ đạo đức nửa vời đó, Inu-no-taishou, nếu ngài đã có lòng để nhớ về tổ tiên chung giữa chúng ta, có lẽ ngài nên nhớ thêm cả bản tính đã thấm nhuần trong dòng máu của chúng ta. Ta, hay gia tộc của ta, không cần sự thương hại."

Mạnh mẽ, kiêu hãnh, và cứng đầu, đó là bản chất của Khuyển yêu tộc. Mỉa mai thay, đó cũng là lý do tại sao Khuyển yêu tộc là một trong những tộc yêu quái mất mát nhiều nhất trong cuộc chiến vừa rồi. Không quay lưng trước thách thức, không bỏ chạy trước sức mạnh áp đảo và lại quá tự tôn để chịu cúi đầu, trên chiến trường khốc liệt đó, những kẻ như vậy bỏ mạng đầu tiên. Chống lại diệt vong để rồi đối phó với nguy cơ diệt vong khác, họ không có lựa chọn nào khác ngoài tiếp tục. Sau hàng vạn năm chia rẽ, hai gia tộc Khuyển yêu buộc phải thu về một mối.

Đó là bổn phận của nàng để làm cầu nối giữa hai gia tộc, đó là vinh dự của nàng để bước vào cuộc chiến bảo vệ sự tồn vong của tộc Khuyển yêu. Nàng không thích cái hoàn cảnh buộc họ phải dấn thân vào một con đường mà không có lựa chọn, không có nghĩa là nàng cho phép bất cứ ai, kể cả Inu-no-taishou xúc phạm niềm tự hào của nàng bằng thứ lòng trắc ẩn vô dụng.

Trái với dự đoán của nàng về phản ứng của Inu-no-taishou, chàng ta bật cười.  
Cơn cười không thể kìm nén được khiến hai bờ vai rộng của chàng ta rung lên, và chén rượu trên tay đã sóng sánh một cách nguy hiểm, buộc chàng ta phải đặt xuống trước khi làm vấy bẩn lớp nhung sang trọng trên mặt ghế.

"Ta xin lỗi." Inu-no-taishou nói khi nhìn vào đôi mắt sắc sảo càng lúc càng lạnh, tưởng chừng như nếu chàng không có lời giải thích phù hợp trong vòng năm giây tới, chàng sẽ biết rằng mặc dù chưa từng ra trận, đào tạo chiến binh của nàng không phải một trò đùa. "Ta không có ý cười nhạo nàng."

Ho khẽ vào nắm tay, chàng lấy lại tư thế đĩnh đạc, nở nụ cười nghiêm túc, phảng phất xa xăm. "Ta chỉ nghĩ rằng nàng mạnh mẽ hơn ta có thể. Gia tộc của chúng ta có lẽ đã tìm thấy nữ chủ nhân xứng đáng."

Gia tộc của chúng ta, nàng không bỏ qua sự ám chỉ đó, nhưng nàng quyết định rằng điều đó không quan trọng ngay lúc này. Nàng, suy cho cùng, vốn là người không bao giờ bỏ lỡ cơ hội để buông lời mỉa mai. "Nếu như ngài nghĩ rằng ta mạnh mẽ hơn ngài có thể, thì chúng ta có nên xem xét lại vị trí của ngài như người lãnh đạo gia tộc?"

"Đó là lý do mà ta cần có nàng bên cạnh." chàng nói, dấu vết của sự vui đùa đã biến mất trong giọng nói của chàng. "Không chỉ như một người vợ, mà còn là đồng đội, là hậu phương, là người sẽ thay thế vị trí của ta khi ta vắng mặt và ngăn chặn ta khỏi mắc sai lầm. Ta cần nàng, không chỉ bởi vai trò của nàng trong liên minh này, mà còn bởi tương lai chúng ta sẽ tạo nên. Khuyển yêu tộc đã phân tán quá lâu, Mizuki, sự điên rồ này cần phải kết thúc."

Mizuki, nàng nghĩ, đây không phải là lần đầu tiên nàng gặp Touga, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên chàng ta gọi tên nàng trực tiếp. Nàng im lặng, không phải vì không biết nói gì trước những lời đó, mà vì nàng biết những lời đó chưa phải là tất cả.

"Chúng ta đã để sự cố chấp ngu xuẩn này chia rẽ quá lâu. Ta đã không nhận ra cho đến ngày chúng ta liên minh trong cuộc chiến. Không có gia tộc ta, hay gia tộc nàng, những người sát cánh bên cạnh ta là anh em, và những người đã ngã xuống trong cuộc chiến ấy là máu mủ. Nếu chúng ta có thể chết vì nhau thì tại sao không thể sống cùng nhau?"

"..."

"Không có gì khiến ta cảm thấy đáng tiếc hơn sự ra đi của anh trai nàng, không có gì khiến ta day dứt hơn lựa chọn của em trai ta, và không gì có thể khiến ta quên đi gương mặt của những người đã chiến đấu và chết bên cạnh ta những ngày đó. Đó là nghĩa vụ của chúng ta để biến liên minh này thành vĩnh viễn, để vinh danh sự hy sinh của họ. Hợp nhất để sinh tồn là không đủ, họ xứng đáng nhiều hơn, gia tộc của nàng cũng xứng đáng nhiều hơn. Ta muốn Khuyển yêu tộc chúng ta thực sự là một."

Touga quay sang nhìn thẳng vào nàng. Trăng bạc phản chiếu ánh thép trong đôi mắt hoàng ngọc với quyết tâm vượt mọi rào cản. Nàng chợt thấy những gì mà người ta nhìn thấy ở chàng trong chiến trận khốc liệt đó. Inu-no-taishou, danh hiệu đó đã không đặt sai người.

"Mizuki, ta không cần sự chấp thuận của nàng vì chúng ta không còn sự lựa chọn nào khác." Chàng nhấn mạnh, gần như vươn về phía trước vượt qua khoảng cách giữa hai người. "Ta cần sự chấp thuận của nàng để đồng lòng với ta trong con đường sắp tới. Ta cần nàng cùng ta dẫn dắt gia tộc của chúng ta."

Khi Touga đã ngừng lời, nàng vẫn im lặng. Chàng ta đã thay đổi, nàng nghĩ, cũng như cuộc chiến đó đã thay đổi rất nhiều người. Không ai bước ra khỏi nó nguyên vẹn, tinh thần hay thể chất. Nàng có thể thấy sự hủy hoại, nàng có thể thấy dấu vết của hãi hùng. Đây không còn là Touga kiên cường, bất khuất và dám thách thức mọi quyền lực. Đây là một Inu-no-taishou người vừa bước ra từ biển máu, bước ra từ một chiến thắng đắng cay, mang trên vai gánh nặng của những cuộc sống và nguyện vọng của kẻ đã chết, lấy nỗi sợ hãi làm sức mạnh, lấy mất mát làm lý do để tiếp tục đấu tranh.

Hạ mi mắt, nàng liếc nhìn bình sake, rót đầy chén của mình, rồi đẩy chén mà chàng vẫn chưa đụng tới về gần với chàng hơn. Vẫn không nói tiếng nào, nàng nâng chén về phía trước, hiểu ý, chàng làm theo. Cùng nhau, họ uống cạn trước khi ánh mắt gặp nhau lần nữa.

"Ngài có nói những lời này với cha ta?" Nàng bình thản cất tiếng khi châm rượu lần nữa.

"Không thực sự."

"Ngài may mắn." Hai người họ tiếp tục nâng chén. Nàng nói tiếp khi chén thứ hai đã cạn. "Ông ấy có thể suy nghĩ lại về liên minh nếu nghe được."

Chàng không đừng được mà bật cười khẽ, chút thất vọng thoáng hiện ra trên nét mặt chàng. "Ta biết, không nên đề xuất một cái gì đó có vẻ cường điệu hóa ngay khi mới bắt đầu phải không?"

"Cường điệu hóa?" mặt không đổi sắc, nàng lặp lại. "Tệ hơn, đó là ảo tưởng. Ngài đã nghĩ đến một cái tên cho nó?"

"Nàng nói sao?"

"Một cái tên." Nàng chậm rãi nhắc lại "Nếu ngài không định sáp nhập gia tộc ta vào gia tộc của ngài, chúng ta sẽ cần một cái tên mới."

Chàng chớp mắt, trước khi nụ cười hiểu biết xuất hiện trên môi. "Để ta nghĩ. Inugami?"

"Khoa trương." Nàng nhận xét. "Nhưng ta muốn xem liệu ngài có thể tạo nên một gia tộc xứng đáng với cái tên đó hay không."

Inu-no-taishou cười khẽ, vươn tay với lấy bình sake và tự rót lượt thứ ba cho họ. Nàng quan sát hành vi ấy với một ánh mắt kín đáo.

"Ý nàng là 'chúng ta'?"

Mỉm cười, chàng nâng chén hướng về phía nàng. Nàng cũng lặp lại cử chỉ, nhưng dừng lại khi vành chén chạm bờ môi. Nhìn lên qua bức màn mỏng của tóc bạch kim rủ từ mái, nàng cười ma mị. "Ta vẫn chưa đồng ý, ngài biết đấy."

" 'Vẫn chưa' là cụm từ mang hy vọng. Ít nhất nó không phải là 'không'."

Nàng nhìn vào đôi mắt sáng lên vẻ tự tin của chàng trong một khoảnh khắc, rồi nâng cằm, để những giọt chất lỏng tê tê trôi qua đầu lưỡi, phủ tràn hơi ấm nơi lồng ngực. Đặt chén xuống không một thanh âm, nàng chuyển ánh mắt hướng ra bức màn đêm. Mây đã bay đi hết, chỉ còn trăng sáng vằng vặc trên nền xanh thẫm trong vắt của bầu trời. Ngày mai sẽ là một ngày mới.

"Còn nữa..." nàng đột ngột nói, gần như bâng quơ "Anh trai ta là một tên khốn kiêu ngạo. Còn em trai ngài là một thằng ngốc. Có lẽ họ xứng đáng với những gì đã xảy ra."

Không thể nén lại, tiếng cười của Inu-no-taishou vang rõ trong khoảng sân trước lầu cao dinh thự, tiếng cười không chút vướng bận như thể đã không cất lên kể từ rất lâu.

"Cảm ơn." chàng cười khúc khích "Ta từng nghĩ rằng ta không thể tìm thấy bất cứ điều gì đáng cười trong chuyện đó. Cảm ơn vì vừa chứng minh là ta đã sai."

"Không có gì." Nàng nhún vai khẽ.

"Chỉ có điều..." tay chống cằm, chàng nhìn nàng với tia vui đùa ánh lên trong mắt "Nhiều người nhận xét ta và em trai ta rất giống nhau. Và ý ta không phải chỉ ngoại hình."

"Họ không sai." Nàng đơn giản đáp.

.

.

.

Mùa xuân của một năm sau đó, Liên minh giữa hai gia tộc lớn nhất của tộc Khuyển yêu đã chính thức thành lập. Thế lực của họ lớn mạnh lên nhanh chóng, thu hút sự gia nhập của những chi tộc lưu vong từ lâu khác. Hai trăm năm sau cuộc Đại Chiến, sức mạnh của Khuyển yêu tộc đã bao phủ một khu vực rộng lớn của miền Tây, thiết lập quyền làm chủ dưới một cái tên duy nhất.

Inugami.

Hết chương 1.


	3. Chương 2: Thịnh vượng

Chương 2: Thịnh vượng 

-o-0-o-

"Hainu?"

Nàng thậm chí không buồn hạ thấp giọng khi thốt lên tiếng đó, bỏ qua hoàn toàn cái nhăn mặt của người chồng bởi cái giật mạnh không cần thiết vào vành đai của áo giáp khi nàng gỡ nó ra cho chàng.

"Phải, Hainu." Touga khẽ thở dài, quyết định tự mình lo liệu trước khi nàng lỡ tay thêm vài lần nữa. Sự dịu dàng của Mizuki chưa bao giờ được biết đến khi nàng có điều gì đó không hài lòng. "Họ đã sinh sống ở đó từ đời tổ tiên, chúng ta không thể chiếm cứ mà không vấp phải kháng cự quá mãnh liệt. Hoặc chúng ta phải tàn sát đến người cuối cùng, hoặc..."

"Đó không phải là ý kiến tồi, chàng biết đấy." nàng nhếch môi cười "Hainu nên biết tốt hơn là đừng bám trụ lại ở khu vực giáp ranh với quá nhiều vùng lãnh thổ. Nếu không phải chúng ta thì sẽ là tộc khác. Tại sao chàng còn phải nghĩ đến việc để chúng mang tên gia tộc Inugami?"

"Thứ nhất, chúng ta cần một lực lượng không nhỏ để triệt hạ hoàn toàn Hainu. Thứ hai, sau khi triệt hạ xong rồi, chúng ta sẽ cần thêm một lực lượng lớn nữa để tiếp quản vùng biên giới đó. Chiến binh của chúng ta không mọc lên từ đất, Mizuki, tại sao chúng ta không nên chỉ thiết lập một vài điều khoản, tiếp nhận một lực lượng mới, thay vì phung phí lực lượng của chính mình?" Chàng nói khi đang xoay sở gỡ bỏ phần còn lại của áo giáp. Đôi khi chàng ghét bộ giáp của chàng, nó tỏ ra hữu dụng khi tham chiến, nhưng lúc cởi nó ra lại là một cơn ác mộng. Chàng quay sang vợ mình để thấy nàng đang quan sát khó khăn của chàng với vẻ thích thú trong đôi mắt. "Nàng sẽ giúp ta chứ?"

Không nói một lời, nàng tiến ra sau lưng chàng, ngón tay nới lỏng những sợi dây không mấy nhẹ nhàng chứng tỏ nàng vẫn còn khó chịu. Chàng cố nén để không thở dài lần nữa. Gia tộc Inugami đã thành lập được vài trăm năm, nhưng chừng ấy thời gian không đủ để thế hệ mới lấp đầy chỗ khuyết thiếu của thế hệ cũ đã ngã xuống từ thời Đại Chiến. Trong khi gia tộc chàng nổi tiếng về sức mạnh của dòng máu và sự trường thọ, họ lại không thể trưởng thành rất nhanh. Nhưng cuộc chạy đua này không chờ đợi họ. Đông, Bắc, Nam đang nổi lên những họ tộc gia tăng sức ảnh hưởng như được thổi luồng gió mới. Họ sẽ sớm bị áp đảo nếu chỉ dựa vào lực lượng thuần huyết của chính mình.

"Nàng không phản ứng thế này khi Hakutaku gia nhập."

Khi sự im lặng của nàng đã trở thành quá tải, chàng buộc phải mở lời lần nữa. Chàng không cần quay lại đằng sau để biết rằng nàng đang đảo mắt.

"Hai người của tộc Hakutaku hầu như không thể làm nên một mối đe dọa." Chàng cảm thấy áp lực đằng sau lưng đã nới lỏng hoàn toàn, liền trút xuống tấm giáp nặng trước ngực, cùng với lúc nàng bước về phía trước. "Tộc Hainu, mặt khác, sẽ nắm giữ vị trí quá quan trọng nếu như chúng có ý phản trắc."

"Sự phản trắc có thể đến từ bất cứ đâu, phu nhân của ta. Thậm chí trong chính thân tộc." Chàng lắc đầu cười.

"Có sự khác biệt giữa phản trắc đồng tộc và phản trắc ngoại tộc, người chồng ngây thơ của ta ạ." Nàng ngọt ngào cười, nụ cười không chạm được tới đôi mắt băng lãnh, rồi vươn tay qua vai chàng để đạt tới nút thắt trên tóc chàng. "Phản trắc đồng tộc suy cho cùng không nhằm mục đích tiêu diệt giống nòi của chúng ta. Phản trắc ngoại tộc, ngược lại, sẽ muốn triệt hạ chúng ta cho đến sinh mạng cuối cùng. Ta không có gì để phàn nàn về sự trung thành của Hakutaku, nhưng chàng không nên lấy đó làm lý do để thoải mái tin tưởng ngoại tộc."

Sợi dây được rút ra bởi những ngón tay nàng, để mái tóc bạch kim mềm mại của chàng đổ dài xuống lưng. Chàng nắm lấy cánh tay của nàng giữ lại khi nàng vừa dợm bước lùi về đằng sau.

"Nàng cũng biết rõ như ta rằng vấn đề không phải tin tưởng." Chàng khẽ thở ra, nâng cằm nàng bằng ngón tay dài, cứng cáp, nhìn vào đôi mắt đang tỏ ra bướng bỉnh của nàng. "Ta ghét phải thừa nhận điều này, nhưng chúng ta không đông đảo như chúng ta mong muốn, và dù chiến binh của Inugami có mạnh mẽ đến đâu, họ không thể ở nhiều nơi cùng một lúc. Chúng ta cần sức mạnh của Hainu cũng như vùng đất của họ, và họ cần thế lực của chúng ta để đứng vững trước mối đe dọa đến từ phương Nam. Sớm đạt được cân bằng sức mạnh ngày nào, tình thế nguy hiểm của chúng ta sớm kết thúc ngày ấy."

Nàng im lặng nhìn chàng, âm thầm đo lường quyết tâm trong đôi mắt vị lãnh chúa, trước khi chầm chậm cất lời. "Nhắc cho ta nhớ lý do tại sao ta lại đồng ý cùng chàng làm những việc ngu ngốc này?"

Touga bật cười. "Vì nàng bị thu hút bởi hoài bão lớn lao của ta?"

"Không." Cảm xúc trên nét mặt nàng vẫn không thể dò được, nhưng giọng nói thì đã nồng đượm ý giễu cợt. "Vì cần có ai đó tỉnh táo để ngăn chàng không bị mờ mắt bởi ảo tưởng viển vông mà kéo gia tộc của chúng ta xuống Địa Ngục, xét trên thực tế là hai gia tộc không thể không hợp nhất."

Nụ cười trên môi Touga càng nở rộng hơn. "Đúng như những gì ta mong đợi." chàng nói khi trượt cửa mở để cả hai người họ bước ra khỏi căn phòng. "Ta nghĩ ta không thể tìm được ai tài năng hơn để quản lý toàn bộ việc nhập gia của Hainu."

"Chàng ngày càng giỏi khua môi múa mép." Nàng không đừng được mà lẩm bẩm.

"Ai đã nói với ta rằng cần phải có miệng lưỡi sắc như đao kiếm để trở thành nhà lãnh đạo?"

"Người thông minh nhất chàng từng biết." Nàng nhếch mép.

"Người thông minh nhất ta từng biết." Chàng vui vẻ đồng tình.

Và chính xác thì tại sao nàng lại có cảm giác nàng vừa bị chàng qua mặt?

.

.

.

Rốt cuộc, Hainu không phải những kẻ ngoại lai cuối cùng mang tên gia tộc Inugami. Chẳng phải lần đầu tiên nàng nhận ra, kể từ sau Đại Chiến, Touga tỏ ra ngần ngại hơn với giao tranh và cố gắng tránh nó càng nhiều càng tốt. Các phương pháp ngoại giao và đàm phán là không phổ biến và kém bền vững trong thế giới yêu quái, nhưng chàng xử lý nó tốt hơn bất cứ ai có thể. Nhưng không có nghĩa là nàng sẽ thôi phàn nàn về việc gia tộc Inugami đang trở thành trại tị nạn cho đám ô hợp, hay ngừng mỉa mai về sự lựa chọn nghèo nàn của chàng cho những đồng minh. Tất nhiên, điều đó chẳng ngăn chàng kết giao với một tên thợ rèn thô lậu, hay một đám Sói Địa Ngục hầu như vô dụng ở miền Đông xa lắc. Và cho đến khi chàng đem về một tên ký sinh trùng bọ chét nhát cáy làm thuộc hạ, nàng quyết định từ bỏ việc đặt câu hỏi về sự tỉnh táo của chàng.

Nhưng không có gì họ không quản lý được. Một khi quyền lợi được đảm bảo, nghĩa vụ được thực thi, lợi ích đều đặn tăng trưởng cộng thêm những nhắc nhở thường xuyên về quyền lực tối cao của Nhà chính, họ có thể nắm trọn vẹn lòng trung thành của các chi tộc trong tay. Yêu quái tôn thờ sức mạnh, một kẻ có sức mạnh sẽ ngạc nhiên về số lượng những kẻ sẵn sàng sống chết cho mình. Dù vậy, nàng không lấy đó làm lý do để buông lỏng cảnh giác. Rốt cuộc, những ý đồ phản phúc hiếm sinh ra trong giai đoạn thịnh vượng, những kẻ đục nước béo cò chỉ có thể thừa cơ khi rối loạn leo thang.

Một ngàn năm sau cuộc Đại Chiến, gia tộc Inugami đã đạt đến thời đại hoàng kim của mình, vươn ra làm bá chủ cả miền Tây. Cân bằng sức mạnh được xác lập trên toàn đảo quốc, ranh giới lãnh thổ Đông Tây Nam Bắc đã được phân định rõ ràng.

.

.

.

"Vậy, đây là kết thúc?"

Nàng nói khi vuốt phẳng lại nếp gấp của lụa trên áo lễ phục trắng tinh của chàng. Ngày hôm nay là lễ đăng quang của vị chúa tể. Ngày hôm nay họ sẽ tuyên bố chủ quyền của gia tộc Inugami trên tất cả miền Tây và vị thế của miền Tây trên toàn đảo quốc.

"Nàng có muốn đây là kết thúc?"

Chàng đáp lại bằng giọng điệu châm chọc, nghiêng đầu nhìn nàng thích thú. Phải mất tất cả phẩm giá và sự kiềm chế mới ngăn nàng khịt mũi nhạo báng trước thái độ hoàn toàn không thích hợp với một vị chúa tể của chồng mình.

"Có điều gì đó mách bảo ta rằng đây mới là điểm bắt đầu." khóe môi nàng khẽ nhếch lên "Chàng đặt mục tiêu tiếp theo là gì? Tộc Tengu?"

"Không phải là Okami nữa?"

Chàng nhướng mày. Nàng chỉ đảo mắt. Okami là cái tên mà nàng gợi ý một cách mỉa mai mỗi khi chàng đề xuất việc sáp nhập một tộc yêu quái mới vào gia tộc. Hiển nhiên, nàng biết đó không bao giờ là một lựa chọn, khi chỉ riêng mùi của bọn chúng đã không thể chịu đựng nổi với những thuần huyết của tộc Inugami. Nhưng Touga thực sự nghĩ nàng sẽ tiếp tục đem lũ yêu quái lang thang đó ra để châm chọc? Khi họ đã thống lĩnh toàn miền Tây? Những mục tiêu của họ sẽ lớn hơn kể từ giờ, gia tộc yêu quái bá chủ phương Nam có vẻ là một ví dụ xứng đáng.

"Okami thì có vấn đề gì?" nàng cười "Okami nghe vẫn ít vô lý hơn một tên ký sinh trùng bọ chét."

"Myouga hữu ích kiểu khác." Touga trả lời phòng thủ "Nếu nàng chịu nhận thấy..."

"Phải rồi." nàng nhún vai, nói giọng giễu cợt "Nếu có một ngày chiến binh của chúng ta cần được huấn luyện cách bỏ chạy, ta chắc chắn rằng sự hữu dụng của hắn sẽ không thể đong đếm."

"Mizuki..."

"Vậy, chàng đặt mục tiêu tiếp theo là gì?"

Touga thở dài, chàng quên mất rằng khi nàng muốn biết điều gì, thì nàng phải có câu trả lời bằng được.

"Sẽ cần rất nhiều thời gian trước khi chúng ta nghĩ đến mục tiêu tiếp theo." chàng mỉm cười. Đó là sự thật, khi các vùng lãnh thổ đã được xác lập, đụng chạm đến bất kỳ tộc yêu quái nhỏ bé nào của lãnh thổ khác, cũng là đụng chạm đến gia tộc cầm quyền của nó. Muốn thay đổi trật tự thế giới một lần nữa, họ sẽ cần rất nhiều thời gian để vun đắp sức mạnh. "Tộc Tengu? Ít nhất một ngàn năm nữa."

"Một ngàn năm..." Nàng trầm ngâm nhắc lại, quan sát chàng thật kỹ để chắc chắn dáng vẻ của chàng đã đủ chỉn chu, rồi mới gật đầu. "Vừa đúng lúc người thừa kế của chúng ta trưởng thành."

"Rất nhiều đứa trẻ trong gia tộc của chúng ta bây giờ sẽ trưởng thành vào thời điểm đó." Chàng cũng gật đầu đồng ý, rồi chợt chớp mắt, khi ý nghĩa câu nói của nàng thấm vào trí não. "Mizuki, tại sao tự dưng nàng lại nhắc đến người thừa kế?"

Nàng mỉm cười, duyên dáng xoay người bước qua trướng phủ, vạt kimono dài quét sột soạt trên tatami. "Chàng biết đấy, nếu chàng không nhanh, chúng ta sẽ muộn."

"Mizuki!"

...

"Mizuki, điều nàng nói ban nãy..."

"Rất nhiều người đang dõi theo chúng ta. Chàng là chúa công, hãy cư xử cho đúng mực."

"Nhưng, Mizuki..."

"Chàng ít nhất nên mỉm cười."

"Mizuki..."

"Có vẻ đó là sứ giả của phương Đông, họ sẽ tiếp kiến bây giờ. Tốt nhất là chàng đừng tự làm mình bẽ mặt."

Nghe tiếng rên rỉ ở bên cạnh, khóe môi nàng nhếch khẽ trong hài lòng.

.

..

…

Ngày họ công bố cho thế giới biết về đứa con đầu lòng và quyền kế vị của nó trên toàn lãnh thổ miền Tây, cũng là ngày tộc Yatagarasu thông báo sự trở lại của chúng sau những năm quy ẩn. Trong tư cách của một đoàn sứ giả, chúng đến dâng lời chúc tụng, và nàng không cần nhìn để biết đến cú sốc đã được che giấu khéo léo trên khuôn mặt của chồng mình trước những gương mặt dù đã thay đổi nhưng vẫn rất đỗi quen thuộc.

Ngay sau Đại lễ, chàng đã biến mất, và nàng cũng không vội tìm kiếm. Ngay lúc này, tâm trạng chàng hẳn rất tệ hại. Thất vọng là chắc chắn nhất. Còn nàng...

Nàng vẫn đang quyết định xem nên cảm thấy tức giận hay ấn tượng.

Yatagarasu chưa từng biết đến như những kẻ kiêu ngạo, nhưng chắc chắn chúng cũng không được biết đến bởi tính khiêm nhường. Sự lụn bại của gia tộc đó trong những năm vừa qua đã dạy chúng học được cách cúi đầu, nhưng không làm mất đi vẻ tự cao trong ánh mắt như thể chúng biết hết những bí mật của thế giới. Chúng đã từng là gia tộc với bề dày lịch sử lâu đời nhất trên đảo quốc này, nhưng từ cái ngày chúng lựa chọn rút lui và chia sẻ vận mệnh với con người, chúng thậm chí còn không được coi là một tộc yêu quái nữa.

Nhưng nàng phải sớm biết, họ phải sớm biết, Yatagarasu sẽ không chịu đựng như thế mãi. Sự huy hoàng của quá khứ sẽ kêu gọi chúng đấu tranh, để giành lại những gì đã mất, giành lại vị thế của chúng như trước khi Đại Chiến xảy ra.

Ngày hôm nay, chúng không chỉ tuyên bố sự trở lại. Chúng không chỉ trưng bày 'chiến lợi phẩm' năm xưa như một lời cảnh báo, chúng còn chứng tỏ rằng chúng có thể sử dụng 'chiến lợi phẩm' ấy theo cách thức hiệu quả nhất có thể.

Không nói một lời, Touga đã gật đầu chấp thuận, cho phép chúng mở một khu định cư nhỏ trên lãnh thổ miền Tây. Và nàng thậm chí còn không thể tìm được một lý do để phản đối.

Yatagarasu không nguy hiểm, nàng tự nhắc, sức mạnh trong dòng máu của chúng đã sớm phai tàn. Sức mạnh ấy chỉ trở lại khi Kẻ Thù lớn nhất sống dậy lần nữa, và nếu điều đó xảy ra, quyền lực của Yatagarasu sẽ là vấn đề nhỏ nhặt nhất mà họ cần phải lo lắng.

Nhưng suy nghĩ ấy không đem lại chút an ủi nào cho tâm trí nàng, và nàng không thể tưởng tượng những gì đang tàn phá Touga. Chàng luôn là người nhiều cảm xúc hơn nàng mong muốn. Những gương mặt cũ sẽ khơi dậy những ký ức ám ảnh, và dự báo về tương lai sắp tới của con trai họ không làm tình hình trở nên sáng sủa hơn.

Nàng quay trở lại căn phòng của con trai họ lúc trời xẩm tối, và không ngạc nhiên khi tìm thấy Touga. Không thắp đèn, chàng ngồi lặng lẽ, gần như bất động, nhìn xuống đứa trẻ đang ngủ say, thậm chí không ngẩng lên khi nàng bước vào phòng. Mắt chàng sáng trong bóng đêm, trong suốt và lạnh lẽo với những cảm xúc hầu như không đọc được.

"Họ không xứng đáng bị đối xử như vậy." Chàng trầm lặng cất tiếng khi nàng đã ngồi xuống đối diện chàng. "Họ không xứng đáng bị lãng quên."

"Đó là điều chúng ta đã quyết định nhiều năm trước đây. Và nói cho công bằng, chúng ta không phải những người duy nhất đưa ra quyết định đó." nàng cất tiếng điềm đạm, im lặng một thoáng trước khi nói tiếp. "Chàng hối hận?"

"Có và không. Ta không biết." chàng vẫn không nhìn nàng, nhưng nàng có thể đọc được sự không chắc chắn đang xao động trong đôi mắt chàng. "Chúng ta có nên chà đạp lên quá khứ? Hay chúng ta nên để quá khứ hủy hoại tương lai?"

"Chúng ta sống cho tương lai."

Nàng nhẹ nhàng nhắc nhở, nhìn xuống đứa con trai vẫn còn quá nhỏ của họ. Lạ, trong khi Sesshoumaru có vẻ kiêu ngạo, dữ dội và khắc kỷ lúc tỉnh táo, khi ngủ nó lại trông ngây thơ đến lạ thường. Tất nhiên, một đứa trẻ thì nên ngây thơ, nhưng con trai của họ đơn giản chỉ không giống như những đứa trẻ khác.

"Nhưng không có tương lai mà không có quá khứ. Chúng ta lại đang xóa đi phần lịch sử chắc chắn để lại hệ quả trong tương lai. Chúng ta sẽ che giấu sự thật này bao lâu nữa?"

"Đủ lâu để nó không còn quan trọng."

"Yatagarasu đang trở lại." Chàng lắc đầu, luồn tay qua tóc một cách mệt mỏi. "Yatagarasu không trở lại mà không có lý do. Nếu như Kẻ Thù đang khuấy động một lần nữa, chúng ta sẽ không có 'đủ lâu'."

"Chàng đang lo lắng vô nghĩa." Nàng lạnh lùng nói, bắt đầu cảm thấy mất kiên nhẫn vì sự dao động của chàng. "Bình tĩnh lại."

"Nàng không có ở đó, nàng không hiểu!"

Giọng chàng đột ngột trở nên gay gắt. Sesshoumaru khuấy động khẽ dưới lớp chăn, nhưng không thức giấc. Còn nàng im lặng. Khoảng lặng yên kéo dài trong một giây lát, cho đến khi Touga nhận ra điều chàng vừa nói, liền vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay.

"Ta xin lỗi." chàng nói "Quá nhiều chuyện đã xảy ra ngày hôm nay, Yatagarasu trở lại, những gì họ nói, và cả... Nàng nói đúng, ta nên bình tĩnh lại."

Nàng không cần hỏi để biết khoảng ngập ngừng trong câu nói của chàng có nghĩa là gì. Sự thật ấy với chàng vẫn còn khó chấp nhận, và dù nàng sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận, sự thật ấy với nàng cũng chẳng mấy dễ dàng. Ngay lúc này, không ai trong hai người họ biết làm thế nào để an ủi nhau.

"Nàng có tin đó là những gì Sesshoumaru sẽ trở thành?" Touga đột ngột hỏi, giọng âm vang trong bầu không khí tĩnh lặng của căn phòng.

"Ta không tin bất cứ điều gì phát ra từ miệng của tộc Yatagarasu, hoặc ít nhất không tin chúng nói ra điều đó với dụng ý tốt." Nàng đảo mắt "Nhưng đây không phải là khả năng mà chúng ta có thể tùy tiện bỏ qua. Bất kể thế nào, chúng ta cần có sự chuẩn bị."

"Ta biết."

Chàng gật đầu khẽ. Và mỗi người đều hiểu những gì mà người kia đã không cất thành lời. Nếu như những dự báo về cuộc sống của Sesshoumaru là sự thật, thì hoặc là con trai họ sẽ đạt tới đỉnh vinh quang nhất mà họ không bao giờ có thể vươn tới, hoặc nó sẽ phải đối phó với sự hủy hoại kinh hoàng nhất mà không ai có thể tưởng tượng ra.

Những ngón tay cứng cỏi của chàng tìm đến bàn tay nàng, siết nhẹ trong một cách thức mà nàng không thể nói là đang tìm kiếm sự hỗ trợ hay cung cấp nó. Có một lời hứa mà họ đã thực hiện từ nhiều năm trước đây. Lời hứa sẽ tồn tại ngay cả khi sinh mệnh của một trong hai người kết thúc.

Hết chương 2

Chú thích:

Hainu, Hakutaku, Tengu, Yatagarasu: Đây là những loài sẽ được khắc họa khá rõ trong Tomorrow, bạn có thể chờ đợi để xem cách khắc họa các gia tộc này trong Tomorrow, còn nếu muốn hiểu thêm về chúng, google sẽ giải thích tốt hơn là tác giả =))

Okami: Vâng, là yêu lang tộc của Kouga đấy ạ =))


	4. Chương 3: Thử thách

Chương 3: Thử thách

-o-0-o- 

Sounga đã thay đổi Touga.

Sự thay đổi không phải lúc nào cũng có thể nhìn thấy rõ rệt. Nó ngấm ngầm, thầm lặng như nước thấm qua những kẽ đá, từng ngày từng ngày một. Bằng giọng nói độc địa vang trong tâm trí, bằng những lời bẩn thỉu, khắc nghiệt đang từng chút một cố gắng ô nhiễm linh hồn chàng. Chàng căng thẳng nhiều hơn, và chàng bùng nổ đôi lúc, rồi sau đó chàng sẽ hối hận, xin lỗi và mong đợi sự tha thứ của nàng. Những thuộc hạ mặc nhiên cho rằng đó là phản ứng bình thường trước thời thế đang thay đổi, nhưng nàng biết rõ hơn, bởi vì theo như lời hứa của chàng năm xưa, không có bí mật nào giữa hai người họ.

Nàng sẽ không bao giờ tưởng tượng được đầy đủ những gánh nặng mà chàng đang mang, nên không bận tâm bởi những lời cay nghiệt không chủ ý là điều tối thiểu mà nàng có thể làm.

Sounga là một con quái vật, hay nó bị chi phối bởi ý chí của một con quái vật. Và dù nàng ghét điều đó, nàng biết không ai làm chủ nó tốt hơn chàng. Nhiều như những ảnh hưởng xấu của nó đến chàng, nó sẽ trở thành tai họa và nguồn cơn của rối loạn nếu đem ném tùy tiện ra thế giới ngoài kia.

Rốt cuộc, đúng như chàng nói, họ đã không có 'đủ lâu'. Sự trở lại của Yatagarasu như muôn thuở không bao giờ là điềm báo tốt lành. Sự thất bại của phong ấn thể hiện ngày càng rõ với thời gian, và những dấu hiệu đầu tiên của tay sai Kẻ Thù làm lung lay đến tận gốc rễ ý chí của các yêu tộc.

Liên Minh cũ được tái thiết, dù không chặt chẽ như thời Đại Chiến. Yatagarasu tỏ ra là một đồng minh hữu ích, sức mạnh đã mất đi gần hết, nhưng chúng vẫn nắm giữ những quyền lực mà họ không thể hiểu. Song, kết nối này vẫn được giấu kín trong vòng bí mật, và chỉ nằm trong hiểu biết của thế hệ đi trước. Họ không phải đề phòng Yatagarasu quá nhiều trong thời điểm hiện tại, không có nghĩa là họ quên mức độ tham vọng của Yatagarasu.

Cũng như từ chối những lợi ích từ việc kết giao với Yatagarasu khi không thật cần thiết, Touga hạn chế sử dụng Sounga hết mức có thể. Hai thứ đó có điểm chung ở chỗ đều là con dao hai lưỡi, hữu dụng bao nhiêu thì nguy hiểm bấy nhiêu. Mặc dù vậy, khi những bất ổn leo thang, nàng sẽ thấy Touga trở về từ chiến trận với vài vết thương không gây ra bởi kẻ thù.

"Giấu giếm vết thương từ thuộc hạ có phải là một trong những nhiệm vụ của lãnh chúa?"

Nàng nói khi bước vào căn phòng mà hai người họ chia sẻ. Vừa mới trở lại từ một cuộc chiến, đã lập tức lui về hậu viện mà không bận tâm xem xét tình hình của thành lãnh chúa trong thời gian vắng mặt không phải thói quen thường thấy ở chàng. Chỉ có nghĩa là chàng lại muốn che giấu một thương tích nào đó. Máu lửa ở chiến trận có thể làm lẫn lộn giác quan của yêu quái, nhưng ở đây, giữa thành lãnh chúa an toàn của tộc Inugami, nàng đã ngửi thấy mùi máu tươi của chàng rõ rệt. Không nhiều, nhưng chắc chắn có.

"Nó không nghiêm trọng." Chàng đáp khẽ. Ánh sáng mờ của ngọn đèn mới thắp trong phòng chập chờn trên gương mặt thoáng một nét cười rất nhẹ của chàng. Nàng nhướng một chân mày không tin tưởng.

"Ta sẽ là người quyết định điều đó." Lời tự đến trên môi nàng theo một thói quen, và nàng chặn lại ngay khi chàng định mở miệng toan nói. "Bởi vì định nghĩa 'nghiêm trọng' của chàng không giống với bất cứ ai. Trên thực tế, khi nói về bản thân mình, ta không nghĩ chàng biết thế nào là 'nghiêm trọng'."

Biết không có cách nào lảng tránh được chủ đề này, khẽ thở ra, chàng ngồi xuống, xòe hai bàn tay trước mặt nàng để lộ ra những vết bỏng. Nàng gỡ lớp giáp tay của chàng để xem xét kỹ hơn. Những đường đỏ đậm phồng rộp chỉ xuất hiện ở mặt trong của lòng bàn tay và những ngón tay, máu gần như không còn chảy ra nữa. Vết thương là không đáng kể, và với một vết thương cỡ này thì đã nên lành lại hoàn toàn trong thời gian chàng đi từ chiến trường trở về thành.

"Sounga?" Nàng trầm lặng hỏi.

"Sounga."

Chàng gật đầu xác nhận khi nàng bắt đầu dùng khăn ướt lau những vết bẩn của máu và bụi đất trên vết thương rồi với lấy khay đựng thuốc và băng vải bên cạnh. Vết thương ở mức độ này thực tế không cần băng lại, nó sẽ lành hết trong khoảng thời gian kể từ giờ đến sáng mai. Nhưng dấu hiệu lại quá đặc trưng, khó có thể khỏa lấp bằng một lời nói dối nếu ai đó bắt gặp. Họ không mạo hiểm để ai thắc mắc về nguyên nhân của nó, và đặt những câu hỏi không cần thiết về Sounga. Đã rất lâu kể từ lần cuối cùng Sounga gây thương tích cho chàng, một phần vì chàng ưa thích một thanh kiếm không phản lại mình như Tessaiga hơn, một phần khác, mà nàng đoán được, rằng trận chiến này đủ khó khăn khiến chàng phải giảm bớt kiểm soát trên Sounga để sử dụng thêm sức mạnh của nó. Và Sounga sẽ không tử tế vào mỗi dịp có cơ hội chống lại kẻ khống chế ý chí của mình, sau khi nó nhận ra rằng nó không thể làm điều ngược lại.

"Nó vẫn muốn chiếm hữu chàng?"

"Nó luôn luôn cố gắng."

Nàng cảm nhận được cái giật khẽ của tay chàng với mỗi động chạm, nhưng không nhận xét gì về phản ứng đó. Những vết thương gây ra bởi Sounga lâu lành và đau đớn hơn bình thường, không cần ngạc nhiên nếu xem xét bản chất của thanh kiếm. Nàng hoàn thành nút thắt cuối cùng của dải băng, lành lạnh nói.

"Việc này tốt hơn là có giá trị xứng đáng với rủi ro của nó."

Nghe lời nói của nàng, chàng cười nhẹ. "Chính nàng đã từng nói, chúng ta cần có sự chuẩn bị."

"Sự chuẩn bị mà ta nói không bao giờ bao gồm một con quái vật trốn trong một thanh kiếm sẵn sàng lao ra cắn chủ nhân mỗi khi có cơ hội."

"Ta có thể xử lý được." Giọng chàng trầm xuống "Và nếu đây là việc ít nhất ta có thể làm để giảm bớt mối đe dọa trong tương lai của Sesshoumaru, ta sẽ không ngần ngại. Nếu như nhất định sẽ có ngày nó phải gặp định mệnh của mình, Sounga tốt hơn nên nằm trong tay ta thay vì trong tay Kẻ Thù."

Và nó nên biết điều đó. Nàng định nói, nhưng rồi lại thôi. Nàng vốn không phải kiểu người ưa nói những điều thừa thãi. Nên hay không nên, đúng hay không đúng, có những việc họ bắt buộc phải làm, đặt một vài kiến thức ra ngoài tầm hiểu biết của Sesshoumaru là một trong số đó. Con trai họ sẽ không cảm ơn họ bởi hành động này, không phải nàng có bao giờ mong đợi ở Sesshoumaru một lời cảm ơn.

Rốt cuộc, Yatagarasu đã không nói dối về định mệnh của Sesshoumaru. Đó là sự thật mà họ đã nhận ra khi xem thằng bé lớn lên từng ngày từng ngày một. Có một sức mạnh vĩ đại đang ngủ yên trong nó, một sức mạnh không nằm trong những gì mà dòng máu của chàng và nàng có thể đem lại. Cả gia tộc xem đó là dấu hiệu của thịnh vượng và sự vươn lên mạnh mẽ của Inugami, nhưng họ biết nhiều hơn thế. Đó là cuộc hành trình dài, gian khổ và cô độc mà con trai họ sẽ đi trên, trong bóng tối và phải dựa vào sức lực của bản thân, vượt ra ngoài những di sản của tổ tiên, vượt ra ngoài những quyền lực mà Inugami có thể nắm giữ, để làm chủ số phận của chính mình.

Hiểu Touga, nàng biết việc buộc con trai họ phải trưởng thành nhanh hơn nó nên được là điều phiền muộn lớn nhất của chàng. Nó lẽ ra không phải lớn lên theo cách giống như họ. Giống như chàng được tôn xưng làm một đại tướng khi còn chưa đủ tuổi để được công nhận là một chiến binh. Và họ đã tiến đến hôn nhân, có một người thừa kế khi những daiyoukai khác còn chưa nghĩ đến việc lập gia thất. Tất cả những gì họ cố gắng cho đến nay là để thế hệ sau có một cuộc sống tốt hơn họ đã có, chứ không phải đi theo dấu vết của con đường họ đã đặt chân lên.

Những gì sẽ chờ đợi Sesshoumaru ở phía trước không phải là địa vị để kế thừa, không phải thuộc hạ để lãnh đạo, không phải tương lai gia tộc để dẫn dắt. Nhiệm vụ đầu tiên và quan trọng nhất của nó là làm thức tỉnh sức mạnh của chính mình. Những thứ khác sẽ đến sau, ở thời điểm mà nó chắc chắn rằng sức mạnh ấy đem đến phồn vinh nhiều hơn hủy diệt. Không có sự hỗ trợ nào trên con đường ấy, nó phải tự mình khám phá, tự mình hiểu ra, tự vững bước trên đôi chân của chính mình. Thời thế đang thay đổi, họ sẽ không có nhiều thời gian như họ cần phải có. Họ phải chuẩn bị cho Sesshoumaru đủ mạnh mẽ và độc lập để sẵn sàng cho những thử thách trong tương lai.

Cho dù sự chuẩn bị đó có đồng nghĩa với hà khắc, với những đòi hỏi càng lúc càng cao, và sự thách thức liên tục những giới hạn.

Đó là cách họ nuôi dạy Sesshoumaru, và nàng biết Touga sẽ không bao giờ vui lòng về điều đó. Lạnh lùng không phải là bản tính của chàng, song nếu có điều gì nàng biết ở chàng, thì đó là quyết tâm của chàng có thể khiến chàng làm được mọi thứ. Chàng sẽ khắc nghiệt, và rồi chàng hối hận, nhưng chàng sẽ tiếp tục làm như thế nếu chàng phải. Chàng thậm chí có thể biến bản thân thành một mục tiêu, một đối thủ của con trai mình, chỉ để nó không ngừng phấn đấu, để thúc đẩy ý chí đấu tranh, và không bao giờ cho phép nó hài lòng với những thành tựu.

Và nàng cũng biết, điều đó hủy hoại chàng nhiều hơn bất cứ ai trong ba người họ. Cả thể xác, lẫn tinh thần. Đôi lúc nàng nghĩ chàng có thể gục ngã trước khi định mệnh ấy tiếp cận Sesshoumaru.

Nhưng họ vẫn sẽ tiếp tục. Chàng vẫn sẽ chấp nhận tổn thương. Và không ngừng hy vọng. Điều gì khiến chàng có thể giữ lấy niềm hy vọng ngay cả trong những giờ phút đen tối nhất vẫn là một ẩn số với nàng cho đến mãi về sau.

.

.

.

Những năm tháng sau này càng trở nên khó khăn hơn với gánh nặng của bí mật mà họ phải giấu kín. Không chỉ với Sesshoumaru, mà với toàn bộ thế hệ trẻ tuổi đã sinh ra sau Đại Chiến. Kẻ thù đang quay trở lại, lúc này đã không còn ai tranh cãi và phân vân về sự thật đó. Mặc dù họ vẫn chưa đo lường được sức mạnh và sự nguy hiểm của chúng, nhưng không ai không đồng ý rằng chúng vẫn là một mối đe dọa không nên và không thể xem thường.

Điều tệ hại hơn là những thế hệ chiến binh mới của họ không biết những gì họ đang phải đối phó. Lịch sử đã bị xóa đi, và được viết lại với không một bằng chứng nào về việc đã từng có một Kẻ Thù lớn tồn tại, đã từng có một Liên Minh hay bao nhiêu mất mát. Trước mắt những yêu quái trẻ tuổi đó bây giờ chỉ là một đám kẻ địch ngẫu nhiên nào đó, to gan thách thức quyền lực của các vùng lãnh thổ, và đôi khi sử dụng những mánh khóe kỳ lạ. Còn đám người từng trải thì cứ mãi lặng im, xoay vần trong những toan tính, cân nhắc giữa lợi ích và rủi ro của việc tiết lộ quá khứ mà vẫn không thể tìm được con đường thích hợp.

Những hành động của kẻ địch vẫn chưa ồ ạt, mãnh liệt, hay thậm chí rõ ràng. Không khó để biết chúng vẫn đang thăm dò thực lực của họ, và vô tình, đó lại là lý do cho những kẻ có quyền ra quyết định tiếp tục chùng chình. Sự do dự của chỉ huy và sự mơ hồ của tuổi trẻ đẩy họ vào một tình trạng hỗn loạn, mông lung và rời rạc cả về chỉ đạo lẫn thực thi. Những bí mật đang chia rẽ lực lượng của họ, sự thiếu hiểu biết đang đe dọa họ. Và nếu họ không thể khắc phục vấn đề này một cách nhanh chóng và triệt để, họ sẽ đứng trước nguy cơ thất bại không phải vì sức mạnh của kẻ địch mà bởi sự ngoan cố của chính mình.

Nhưng bản thân nàng sẽ không coi sự ngoan cố đó là tệ hại, khi xem xét những sự kiện đã xảy ra từ ngày Yatagarasu chính thức tuyên bố trở về. Mất đi sức mạnh rõ ràng không làm chúng hết nguy hiểm, mặt khác, lại tạo ra một lớp ngụy trang vô hại có thể đánh lừa cặp mắt của những kẻ vô tri. Chúng đã không vấp phải bất cứ cản trở nào khi cắt đặt trưởng quản của mình để chịu trách nhiệm về những khu định cư của chúng trong các vùng lãnh thổ. Trưởng quản của miền Đông thậm chí còn là một thuần huyết thuộc dòng chính của Yatagarasu, khiến đến một kẻ ngốc cũng phải ngầm hiểu rằng miền Đông không còn thuộc về chủ nhân danh chính ngôn thuận của nó. Và bằng cách nào chúng có được sự cho phép của tộc Tengu để lập nên thần cung Ise ngay sát sườn thủ phủ miền Nam với nàng vẫn là một bí ẩn. Nhưng nàng không thực sự ngạc nhiên về điều đó, suy cho cùng, ngay cả khi luôn trong tâm lý cảnh giác cao độ, cả Touga và nàng đều phải đồng ý rằng đôi lúc những lợi ích từ việc giao thiệp với Yatagarasu là không khôn ngoan để chối từ.

Yatagarasu đang ra sức bén rễ ảnh hưởng của mình vào nền tảng quyền lực của các lãnh địa. So với phương pháp tàn bạo, khủng bố và triệt để của Kẻ Thù, chúng thực sự giống như một lối thoát, một lựa chọn dễ dàng, êm ái và tiềm năng. Nhưng thôn tính thì vẫn cứ là thôn tính, cho dù có là hủy diệt đến gốc rễ hay bị trói buộc bởi những mối dây ngọt ngào mà không thể ngóc đầu lên. Cứ gọi nàng là ngoan cố, cứng đầu, hoặc ngu ngốc, nhưng yêu quái tìm kiếm vinh quang trong cái chết, không phải trong cuộc sống nhục nhã, để bị thao túng và hoàn toàn khuất phục. Về vấn đề ấy, nàng tin Touga cũng có cùng quan điểm.

Vì vậy, họ sẽ giữ sự im lặng của mình cho đến chừng nào còn có thể. Họ sẽ chấp nhận những khó khăn và sử dụng toàn bộ nguồn lực của mình để chiến đấu nếu cần thiết. Mất mát có thể lặp lại giống như trong quá khứ, nhưng Inugami không được gọi là một gia tộc tự tôn và kiêu hãnh mà chẳng có lý do. Họ sẽ đấu tranh, thương tổn, rồi vực dậy lần nữa. Không ai, không mối đe dọa nào có thể buộc họ phải cúi đầu.

.

.

.

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Meidou zangetsuha?"

Nàng cau mày hỏi khi chạm vào thanh Tessaiga mà Touga vừa đặt lên giá. Mọi cảm giác về năng lượng của Minh đạo đã biến mất khỏi nó hoàn toàn. Tuyệt chiêu mà chàng chiếm được từ Shishinki cách đây ít lâu giờ đây có vẻ như đã tự động bốc hơi.

"Ta đã yêu cầu Toutousai tách nó ra." Trước cái nhướn mày thắc mắc của nàng, chàng mỉm cười nói tiếp. "Năng lượng tối của Minh đạo dường như hòa hợp quá tốt với ác ý của Sounga. Giữ nó lại trong Tessaiga bây giờ có vẻ không phải là ý tưởng hay."

"À." Nàng thốt khẽ. "Nhưng ta sẽ vẫn nói đó là một sự phí phạm. Chàng thậm chí còn chưa tìm cách phát triển nó."

"Ta chỉ tách nó ra, không loại bỏ. Và ta nghĩ ta sẽ cần một thanh kiếm nữa. Sounga càng lúc càng khó kiểm soát."

Đôi mắt Touga tối lại sau câu nói đó, dù những biểu hiện khác trên gương mặt chàng khá trung lập để tỏ rõ tâm trạng. Thời gian gần đây, động thái của Kẻ Thù đã thay đổi, và ác ý của Sounga càng lúc càng trở nên khó lường. Nó dường như cảm nhận được những biến đổi, và nó đang rục rịch toan tính cách thức để giải phóng chính mình.

"Ta hy vọng mọi người sẽ hiểu được lý do của chàng là cái gì khác ngoài một cách thức sai lầm để khoe mẽ khi trưng bày bản thân như một cái giá treo kiếm. Hầu hết người ta không đem theo số lượng kiếm nhiều hơn số tay của mình."

Nàng châm chọc. Vấn đề khó kiểm soát của Sounga không phải là chủ đề thú vị với hai người họ, và nàng không muốn làm hỏng tâm trạng tốt của mình hôm nay.

"Nếu họ hiểu rõ hơn họ sẽ biết rằng chỉ có hai trong số đó được dùng trong chiến đấu." Bắt được ý đồ đánh lạc hướng của nàng, chàng liền xuôi theo, mỉm cười khi mắt không rời khỏi bản báo cáo. "Thanh còn lại sở hữu những quyền lực không thuộc về thế giới này. Nó không được sử dụng để chém giết."

Nàng sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận điều này, nhưng mối quan hệ rộng rãi của Touga đôi khi giúp chàng vươn tới cả những địa hạt mà bình thường kẻ khác thậm chí không mơ tới. Kết nối với thế giới bên kia và nắm giữ những quyền lực thuộc về nó là một ví dụ, mà đoạt được Meidou zangetsuha từ Shishinki chỉ mở rộng thêm những khả năng.

"Điều đó vẫn không giải thích việc chàng sẽ làm thế nào để hoàn thiện Meidou zangetsuha nếu không sử dụng đến nó." Nàng chậm rãi châm trà. "Ta không tin là chàng sẽ lãng phí một quyền năng như vậy."

"Tất nhiên là không." Ngước lên từ cuộn giấy, chàng nói. "Nhưng ta sẽ không hoàn thiện nó, đấy là việc của Sesshoumaru."

Nàng không biết biểu hiện trên gương mặt nàng lúc này thế nào, nhưng ánh mắt Touga nhìn nàng đang lấp lánh niềm vui thích, như thể chàng đã chờ đợi cơ hội để bắt gặp nàng bối rối đến cả ngàn năm.

Không, nàng không bối rối, nhưng chắc chắn là nàng đang không hiểu ý định của chàng. Chàng tách Meidou zangetsuha ra khỏi Tessaiga, chứng tỏ rằng chàng không có ý truyền cho Sesshoumaru thanh kiếm đó. Còn thanh kiếm mới, với quyền năng khá tương đồng với sức mạnh của Minh đạo, chàng lại khẳng định ý muốn giữ nó bên mình. Không lẽ chàng mong đợi Sesshoumaru sử dụng một thanh trượng như Shishinki? Nàng thậm chí không nhớ rằng Sesshoumaru đã từng được đào tạo với loại vũ khí đó.

"Không phải bây giờ, cũng không phải sắp tới, nhưng Meidou zangetsuha sẽ được giao cho Sesshoumaru vào thời điểm thích hợp, bên trong Tenseiga."

Chàng nói như để giải đáp câu hỏi không được cất thành lời của nàng. Tenseiga hẳn là tên chàng sẽ đặt cho thanh kiếm mới. Nàng đặt ly trà xuống bàn thấp dưới họ, nghiêng đầu hỏi bằng một dáng vẻ ngây thơ hoàn toàn không thuyết phục.

" Thế nào là thời điểm thích hợp?"

"...Tenseiga sẽ quyết định điều đó." Touga trả lời một cách hơi phòng thủ, tỏ ra cảnh giác rõ rệt trước biểu hiện của nàng, trong khi nụ cười của nàng lại càng ngọt ngào đáng sợ hơn.

"Chàng có biết Sesshoumaru đinh ninh rằng chàng sẽ truyền lại cho nó Tessaiga hoặc Sounga, thậm chí cả hai?"

"Sesshoumaru không cần Tessaiga." Chàng lắc đầu, rõ ràng không thấy ý tưởng đó là hài hước. "Và nó sẽ không chạm một ngón tay vào Sounga. Ta sẽ làm mọi cách để đảm bảo việc đó không xảy ra, nàng cũng biết."

"Vậy thì chúc chàng may mắn với việc giải thích cho nó hiểu tại sao lại không." nàng cười, xoắn nhẹ lọn tóc mềm mại trong tay. "Và ta rất muốn xem biểu hiện của nó khi chàng cho nó một thanh kiếm không thể chém giết. Trên thực tế, chàng phải báo cho ta trước khi chuyện đó xảy ra, ta cần chuẩn bị chỗ ngồi tốt nhất để chứng kiến."

Chàng ôm trán rên rỉ. Đó là một vấn đề nan giải, thực sự, để giữ lại những bí mật mà vẫn thuyết phục Sesshoumaru chấp nhận sắp đặt đó. Sesshoumaru không phải kẻ ưa nhiều lời, nhưng nó rất thông minh, thông minh đủ để tìm ra những điều lẩn khuất trong mỗi lời nói. Đó sẽ không chỉ là một cuộc trò chuyện, đó sẽ là một cuộc chiến cân não. Và điều tệ nhất là thái độ háo hức của Mizuki đã chứng tỏ là nàng sẽ không hỗ trợ chàng trong vấn đề này.

"Đôi lúc ta nghĩ nàng không phải vợ ta." Chàng nói một cách bất mãn. "Ngay cả kẻ địch cũng không thưởng thức khó khăn của ta nhiều như thế."

"Chỉ vì chàng không thấy sự thú vị trong đó không có nghĩa là nó không thú vị." nàng yêu kiều cười. "Ta luôn biết tận hưởng những khoảnh khắc."

Chàng "hừm" một tiếng không mấy tán thưởng, cũng không mảy may giận dữ, đưa tay với lấy ly trà. Nhưng còn chưa kịp đưa nó lên môi, chàng đã khựng lại khi có tiếng bước chân vội vã vang từ hành lang tiến về phía họ. Lúc chàng đặt ly vào chỗ cũ, cũng là lúc một chiến binh của gia tộc bước vào phòng.

"Chúa công, phu nhân." người lính quỳ xuống thi lễ trước họ, dâng lên một phong thư vẫn còn nguyên dấu niêm phong. "Có tin mật báo."

Chàng đưa tay nhận lấy, người lính cúi đầu lần nữa rồi nhanh chóng rời đi. Nàng nhìn chàng chậm rãi phá dấu niêm phong, rút ra mảnh giấy nhỏ bên trong, gương mặt dường như tối đi với từng nét chữ. Khi chàng thẫn thờ đặt nó xuống, mảnh giấy nhàu nát trong tay, nàng mới đặt câu hỏi.

"Đã có chuyện gì?"

"Tin từ phương Nam." giọng chàng không âm sắc. "Saiou của thần cung Ise đã tử trận."

"Ise đã bại trận?"

"Không." chàng đáp "Nhưng Saiou của họ đã chết cùng phần còn lại của quân địch."

Một khoảng lặng yên diễn ra giữa họ, rồi nàng nói.

"Không giống như chúng ta có thể mong đợi nhiều hơn ở một ningen."

"Nàng biết vấn đề không chỉ là như thế."

Lần này nàng im lặng. Phải, nàng biết có nhiều vấn đề hơn thế. Thần cung Ise không chỉ là một đám con người, Saiou của chúng cũng chẳng đơn thuần là một ningen. Trước cuộc Đại Chiến, pháp thuật của ningen không hơn trò bịp bợm, nhưng sau Đại Chiến, những kẻ mang linh lực thực sự đột ngột mọc lên như nấm sau mưa. Sự thay đổi đó tình cờ xảy ra ngay sau khi Yatagarasu chính thức quy ẩn. Suy giảm bởi chiến tranh, dòng thuần huyết của Yatagarasu chỉ còn được bảo tồn trong họ trưởng gia tộc, các chi tộc khác đã sớm phân tán, chia sẻ vận mệnh, chia sẻ cả huyết thống với con người. Chúng mở rộng gia tộc theo cách đó, lấy số lượng bù đắp chất lượng, bất chấp sự lai tạp mà các tộc yêu quái khác khinh thường. Thần cung Ise là tập hợp của một đám mang dòng máu lai đó, được chỉ đạo trực tiếp bởi các nhà lãnh đạo của Yatagarasu. Cái chết của một chỉ huy không thực sự là một cái gì đáng kể, nhưng ý nghĩa đằng sau nó thì lớn hơn rất nhiều. Đó là một thách thức gửi đến Liên Minh, Kẻ Thù đã chính thức tuyên chiến.

"Nó đã bắt đầu, Mizuki." Chàng lặng lẽ nói sau một hồi lâu im lặng. "Chiến tranh đã bắt đầu."

Hết chương 3.


	5. Chương 4: Đổ vỡ

Chương 4: Đổ vỡ 

-o-0-o-

Không phải nàng chưa từng nhận ra rằng Touga không giống với bất cứ yêu quái nào mà nàng biết. Chàng không cảm nhận như họ, không suy nghĩ như họ, không tin tưởng vào những thứ mà bình thường họ tin tưởng. Cuộc sống của chàng như một cuộc chạy đua không bao giờ kết thúc, những mục tiêu càng lúc lại càng cao hơn. Không, không có gì bất thường trong khát vọng sức mạnh ấy, chỉ là cách chàng thực hiện nó, vươn tới nó, như thể toàn bộ cuộc sống của chàng phụ thuộc vào nó. Chàng xem trọng vinh quang trong cái chết, nhưng ngay cả trước những kẻ thù hùng mạnh, đáng sợ và hoàn toàn áp đảo, vinh quang ấy cũng không phải điều chàng hướng tới, giống như mọi yêu quái kiêu hãnh khác trong hoàn cảnh đó sẽ làm. Chàng sẽ tìm kiếm một con đường, một tia hy vọng mỏng manh, để nắm lấy, và đứng dậy lần nữa.

Yêu quái không phải loài sinh vật được biết đến bởi niềm hy vọng. Họ được sinh ra với quyền năng, sức mạnh, sự trường thọ để đặt niềm tin vào không gì khác ngoại trừ bản thân mình. Họ tin vào những gì họ có thể thấy, sở hữu, những gì nằm trong khả năng để đánh bại, khuất phục, những gì mạnh mẽ, trường cửu để họ tuân theo. Luôn có một ranh giới tuyệt đối giữa có thể và không thể, giữa khả thi và vô ích, giữ cho họ không đặt niềm tin vào những điều phù phiếm như may mắn, hay kỳ tích, hay một sức mạnh tiềm ẩn nào đó của bản thân mà họ chưa biết đến để đem lại ý chí cho chính mình. Họ không phải ningen, loài sinh vật khốn khổ yếu đuối luôn nắm quá ít trong tay nhưng lại quá nhiều ham muốn để mơ mộng về những thứ siêu thực.

Đó có lẽ là lý do mà họ không bao giờ mạnh mẽ, hay liều lĩnh như chàng có thể. Bởi vì chàng sẽ không chấp nhận một thất bại mười mươi trước mắt, bởi vì chàng sẽ luôn tìm được lý do để tiến lên. Chàng biết cách khuấy động tinh thần họ, chàng biết những thứ họ cần và muốn nhưng lại không dám vươn tay ra tự mình nắm bắt. Trong Đại Chiến khốc liệt của những năm về trước, chàng đã biến bản thân thành niềm tin của biết bao nhiêu kẻ, họ nhìn vào ý chí của chàng để tiếp tục, để đột phá vòng vây và mở ra con đường sống sót. Ngày ấy họ gọi chàng là Inu-no-taishou, bây giờ chàng được tôn xưng như một chúa tể huyền thoại.

Nhưng không mấy ai hiểu được cội nguồn của sự vĩ đại đó. Không mấy ai biết đấy là do sự khác biệt từ trong cốt lõi của chàng. Nàng đã nhận ra điều ấy vào cái ngày họ trao nhau chén rượu trên lầu cao dinh thự. Dù tất cả những gì nàng thấy lúc đó là một mộng ước viển vông, xa vời, phi thực tế và một daiyoukai còn rất trẻ để hoàn toàn có thể mang theo một hoài bão như vậy. Nhưng thời gian và trải nghiệm đã không thay đổi chàng. Chàng tiếp tục làm những việc người ta cho là điên rồ và phi lý nhất để thực hiện những mục tiêu không tưởng, rồi thay đổi quan niệm của thế giới bằng cách chinh phục được chúng. Vào một thời điểm nào đó mà nàng không thể xác định rõ, nàng đã tự nhiên tin rằng chàng sẽ làm được tất cả những gì chàng đã lên kế hoạch, và rằng kỳ tích sẽ chẳng phải điều đáng ngạc nhiên.

Nhưng nàng đã không bao giờ trở thành một người bạn đồng hành mà chàng mong đợi. Nàng hiểu chàng, nhưng nàng không bao giờ đồng cảm với chàng. Những khao khát đã thúc đẩy chàng, niềm đam mê khiến chàng vững bước, và những cảm xúc quá mạnh mẽ mà nàng không biết làm sao để sẻ chia. Nàng có thể đứng đằng sau để hỗ trợ chàng, nhưng đó là tất cả những gì nàng làm được, là hậu phương, không phải người sẽ sánh vai với chàng trên cuộc hành trình mà chàng đã chọn. Trên con đường ấy, chàng mãi mãi là kẻ đơn độc. Những năm tháng cuối cùng họ ở bên nhau, nàng nhận ra một sự thật, rằng chàng sẽ luôn cần nhiều hơn những gì nàng có thể cung cấp.

Vài chục năm sau khi lực lượng của Kẻ Thù chính thức tuyên chiến, chỉ một thời gian ngắn theo cách tính của youkai, chiến tranh đã leo thang đến một mức độ đáng báo động. Những nỗ lực phá hoại phong ấn chôn vùi quân Bát Kỳ xuống sáu tấc đất càng lúc càng tỏ ra mãnh liệt và trắng trợn hơn. Lần đầu tiên kể từ sau Đại Chiến, liên minh giữa các gia tộc yêu quái được thắt lại chặt chẽ. Cuộc họp giữa các nhà lãnh đạo được tổ chức, hợp đồng tác chiến được thông qua, những mâu thuẫn tạm lắng xuống, và tất cả bọn họ đều đang tập trung mọi nguồn lực để chuẩn bị cho Đại Chiến thứ hai có thể xảy đến bất cứ lúc nào.

Thời gian trôi vùn vụt trong những năm tháng ấy, khi tất cả những suy nghĩ, trăn trở, toan tính của họ đều tập trung vào chiến trận. Có thể nàng thực sự không thể đoán trước, hoặc là nàng cố ý phủ nhận, nàng đã bỏ qua những cảnh báo, và phạm phải sai lầm lớn nhất trong cuộc đời mình. Với tất cả những gì đã xảy ra sau đó, có lẽ điều nàng nên làm là chú ý nhiều hơn đến Touga, đến trái tim, đến sự khác biệt của chàng. Nhưng trước cơn nguy biến của thời cuộc, nó dường như không đủ quan trọng, nó bị gác lại để dành thời gian và tâm trí cho những vấn đề cấp thiết hơn. Không nhận thấy hay vờ như không nhận thấy nỗi hoang mang của Touga, nàng đã vô tình đẩy chàng vào cõi cô độc.

Đó là khi cô công chúa ấy xuất hiện. Chàng đã gặp cô ta trong một dịp đi tới miền Đông. Đó là lần đầu tiên Touga thật sự tiếp xúc với một con người, và hẳn chàng đã không lường trước được mối quan hệ giữa họ có thể tiến xa được tới đâu. Ban đầu chỉ bởi tò mò, sau đó chàng cảm thấy chút ít thú vị, và từ lúc nào không rõ, chàng tìm thấy sự đồng cảm, thứ mà chàng đã không thể chia sẻ với nàng. Có một cái gì đó trong Mizuki đã mách bảo nàng rằng mối quan hệ này sẽ không chỉ dừng lại như thế mãi, nhưng nàng đã đánh giá thấp ý nghĩa của dự cảm ấy. Và khi cuối cùng nàng nhận ra giữa họ là thứ mà con người gọi là tình yêu, lúc đó đã quá muộn màng để đổi khác.

Và nàng không thực lòng mong muốn một sự đổi khác.

Có lẽ đó là cách mọi thứ nên diễn ra. Vai trò mà nàng đã bỏ trống, phải có kẻ khác lấp đầy vào. Mặc dù nàng đã có chút bất ngờ khi đó là một con người, nhưng nàng cũng nhận ra rằng những gì chàng cần không thể nào đến từ một yêu quái.

Nàng, cũng như mọi yêu quái khác, không cảm nhận như chàng, không suy nghĩ như chàng, không tin tưởng vào những gì chàng tin tưởng. Và nàng không bao giờ cố thử làm việc ấy, đó là một ranh giới mà nàng không sẵn sàng bước qua. Nàng có thể đặt niềm tin vào chàng, nhưng nàng sẽ không đặt niềm tin vào con đường của chàng đủ để đi trên nó. Nó sẽ thay đổi nàng, và nó ẩn chứa một sự hủy hoại mà nàng không muốn thách thức. Có một lý do khiến yêu quái sống theo cách mà họ đang sống, chàng là người sẵn mang trong mình sự khác biệt, không phải là nàng.

Bởi vậy mà nàng, với suy nghĩ ấy, đã ám thị chính mình rằng một ningen không thể gây ra bất cứ ảnh hưởng nào nghiêm trọng. Rằng cô gái đó cũng chỉ là một ảo ảnh phù du biến mất trước khi chàng có thể kịp nhận ra. Nhưng điều đó là không đúng sự thật. Người đàn bà ấy có thể không phải nhân tố quyết định để tạo ra bất cứ thay đổi nào ở chàng, nhưng lại có khả năng thúc đẩy một quá trình tất yếu của thứ mầm mống đã tồn tại bên trong chàng từ rất lâu. Khoảnh khắc chàng bắt đầu đối diện với chính mình, có lẽ cũng là lúc chàng nhận ra chàng không thể tiếp tục sống theo cách mà chàng vẫn sống. Hạnh phúc và đau buồn cùng một lúc, Touga bắt đầu sợ thời gian trôi.

Chàng bắt đầu sống như thể mỗi ngày trôi qua là ngày cuối cùng của chàng trên thế giới này. Chàng tính toán nhiều hơn, nỗ lực nhiều hơn. Chàng tạo nên giá trị cho mỗi khoảnh khắc, chàng sử dụng từng giây phút để làm vững chắc nền tảng sức mạnh của miền Tây. Trong suốt thời kỳ tại vị với rất nhiều thành tựu của mình, chàng chưa từng được biết đến với sự mãnh liệt và hiệu quả đến thế. Và trong suốt cuộc đời kéo dài hơn hai ngàn năm, chàng chưa từng nếm trải vị ngọt ngào lẫn đắng cay nhiều như vậy.

Nàng không biết nên gọi đó là một phép màu hay là sự nguyền rủa. Trong vài năm ngắn ngủi ấy, chàng đã làm được nhiều hơn những gì chàng kiến tạo trong cả trăm năm, nhưng chàng bi thương hơn tất thảy khoảng thời gian tồi tệ trong cuộc đời trước đó cộng lại. Đôi lúc chàng đầy quyết tâm, và đôi khi chàng như muốn tan vỡ. Nếu nói rằng tất cả là hệ quả của cái gọi là tình yêu, thì nó là một chén rượu nồng trong phút chốc, và là chất độc lưu lại lâu dài.

"Cũng khá lâu rồi phải không?"

Đó là một tối muộn khi nàng gặp chàng đứng một mình ở khu hậu viện, dựa lưng vào cột chống của hàng hiên, mắt lơ đãng nhìn theo bóng những hạt mưa rơi xuống từ đêm sâu tĩnh lặng. Nghe giọng nàng, chàng quay sang, khẽ gật đầu và mỉm cười nhẹ, không cần hỏi để biết ý nàng đang muốn nói đến điều gì. 'Lâu' không phải là một từ chính xác khi so sánh với tuổi thọ rất dài của họ, nhưng nàng không thể nhớ lần cuối cùng họ gặp nhau chỉ để nói một câu chuyện phiếm. Luôn luôn là trách nhiệm, gia tộc, và chiến tranh, họ gần như quên mất những ngày tháng trước khi cơn biến loạn bắt đầu.

"Ngày hôm đó... cũng vào thời điểm này trong năm phải không?"

Phải mất một khoảnh khắc để nàng nhận ra những gì chàng đang nói tới. Ngày hôm đó, cái đêm cuối đông đầu xuân mà họ đã cùng nhau quyết định những gì mình sẽ làm cho tương lai của hai gia tộc. Cũng phải đến gần hai ngàn năm đã trôi qua.

"Ai biết?" Nhún vai hững hờ, nàng nói. Bất kể những gì chàng muốn, chàng sẽ không có nó một cách dễ dàng. "Ta không có thói quen ghi nhớ những thứ xa lắc như vậy."

Chàng bật cười khe khẽ, họ đã ở bên nhau quá lâu đủ để chàng quen với sở thích vờ vĩnh của nàng. Trong phút chốc, tưởng như không có gì thay đổi giữa họ của hiện tại và cái ngày xa xưa ấy. Phản ứng của nàng dường như khiến chàng nhẹ nhõm, nàng có thể thấy điều đó trong cách đôi vai chàng thả lỏng.

"Nàng biết không, Mizuki,..." chàng mỉm cười "Nàng là một người vợ hoàn hảo."

Trong một thoáng, nàng không biết phải đáp lại lời đó thế nào. Không phải tự nhiên chàng nói điều này, lại càng chẳng phải vì một phút bâng quơ. Có thể nàng đã thực sự bối rối, nên lời nói tiếp theo của nàng đã tự động bật ra với rất ít suy nghĩ.

"Cô ta thì sao?"

Chàng thậm chí không nao núng khi nàng nhắc đến người đàn bà ấy. Biểu hiện của chàng chỉ trầm xuống, đưa mắt trở lại màn mưa, hơi thở mà chàng buông ra tạo thành một vệt khói trắng mỏng trong đêm lạnh.

"Là một giấc mơ..."

"..."

"Vì nàng là một người vợ hoàn hảo, nên ta biết, khi ta tỉnh dậy, nàng sẽ vẫn còn ở đó."

"Chàng đang muốn nói điều gì?"

Nàng cau mày khẽ, nàng có dự cảm không tốt về cái hướng mà câu chuyện này đang dẫn tới.

"Ngày ấy nàng đã chấp nhận cùng ta gánh vác vận mệnh này." chàng nói tiếp mà không nhìn nàng, bóng đen cuộn trào trong đôi mắt mà nàng không biết liệu có phải nó thuộc về đêm tối ngoài kia. "Bây giờ nàng có hối hận?"

Nàng im lặng nhìn chàng trong một thoáng, rồi đáp. "Nghe như người đang hối hận không phải là ta."

Tồi tệ hơn việc chàng đưa ra một câu trả lời mà nàng không thích, chàng đã không trả lời.

Và đó là lúc nàng quyết định tìm gặp người đàn bà ấy.

.

.

.

Touga không bao giờ biết được rằng họ đã gặp mặt nhau. Không có thỏa thuận trước, nhưng có vẻ như cả nàng và cô ta đều xem cuộc gặp gỡ đó như 'bí mật của phụ nữ'. Nàng không cảm thấy chút áy náy nào vì không cho chàng hay việc ấy. Bởi lẽ khi Touga nói không có bí mật nào giữa hai người họ, đó là lời hứa của chàng, không phải của nàng.

Dẫu sao, cũng chẳng có gì quan trọng mà chàng đặc biệt cần biết đến. Họ không trao đổi với nhau điều gì nhiều hơn những câu chuyện phiếm dưới tán anh đào của mùa xuân. Cô ta không thực sự ngạc nhiên khi thấy nàng, có thể ngỡ ngàng phút đầu, nhưng ánh sáng trong mắt cô ta chuyển rất nhanh từ nghi hoặc sang nhận biết. Cuối cùng, cô ta cúi đầu trước nàng bằng một cử chỉ chuẩn mực. Không phải nàng đã mong đợi ít hơn thế, cô ta vẫn là con gái của một gia đình quý tộc, cho dù có là một ningen.

À, cô ta rất đẹp. Hẳn nhiên cô ta sẽ còn đẹp hơn nữa trong con mắt của ningen. Khi nàng đến tìm cô ta, cô ta đang gảy đàn lặng lẽ trong vọng thất bên hồ. Dưới ánh sáng lung linh của nắng phản chiếu trên mặt nước và giữa không gian ngập cánh hoa anh đào, tiếng đàn của cô ta ngân vang, thanh thoát và dịu êm tựa như gió của một ngày xuân trong vắt. Khoác trên mình lớp junihitoe đa sắc, trông cô ta như một cánh bướm rực rỡ, mỏng manh và lấp lánh sức sống trong cái dáng vẻ mềm như tơ lụa. Lộng lẫy mà tao nhã, cô ta mang đầy đủ tư thái của một tiểu thư quyền quý được nuôi dạy để gả vào một gia đình danh giá một ngày. Nàng biết những gì mà rất nhiều đàn ông thấy ở cô ta, sự dịu dàng để thấy được chăm sóc, sự yếu mềm để thấy có thể chở che, và một món trang sức đẹp để chứng tỏ địa vị của bản thân mình.

Nhưng Touga không phải 'rất nhiều' đàn ông ấy, chàng cũng chẳng phải một con người để cảm thấy mạnh mẽ từ việc sở hữu một thứ yếu ớt như vậy. Những ham muốn tầm thường như thế không mang lại chút ý nghĩa nào cho cuộc sống của chàng. Điều chàng tìm thấy ở cô ta, phải là một thứ gì khác.

"Cuối cùng thì người cũng xuất hiện."

Nếu như thái độ bình thản của cô ta khi nói lời ấy không khiến nàng ngạc nhiên, thì chắc chắn nội dung của câu nói đã làm được điều đó. Cô ta đẩy ly trà đến trước mặt nàng bằng một cung cách thanh lịch, nàng không đụng tới, chỉ nhướng mày nhìn cô ta, chờ đợi lời giải thích.

"Thậm chí thuộc hạ của ngài ấy còn tỏ ra không hài lòng đôi lúc, nhưng tôi không bao giờ nghe thấy bất cứ điều gì về phu nhân, về cảm giác của phu nhân với... mối quan hệ này." Có một chút ngập ngừng trong câu nói của cô ta, cô ta mím môi, trước khi tiếp tục "...Cứ như người không hề quan tâm. Tôi hầu như đã không tưởng tượng được phu nhân sẽ ở đây, ngay lúc này."

"Lúc này?"

Nàng đã có ý muốn chỉ ra sự vô lý của cô ta khi nghĩ rằng nàng phải có bất cứ cảm giác nào với việc có một phụ nữ loài người trong cuộc sống của Touga, nhưng nàng quyết định rằng nó thậm chí chẳng phải là một phần trong mối bận tâm của nàng. Lúc này, cô ta nhấn mạnh, và nàng không nghĩ rằng cụm từ đó được thốt ra một cách ngẫu nhiên.

"Ngài ấy bắt đầu nhận ra tất cả những gì tôi có thể đem đến chỉ là sự an ủi," Hạ mi mắt, cô ta nói giọng lặng lẽ. "...và ngay cả thứ ấy cũng sẽ sớm mất đi."

"Điều đó có khiến ngươi ngừng cho ông ta những hy vọng sai lầm?" nàng cười nhạt, đưa tay vuốt nhẹ sợi tóc vương vào bờ môi. Hoa bay trước mắt nàng, những cánh hồng mỏng manh tan tác trong gió lộng. "Nếu như ngươi biết việc ngươi cố làm chỉ là sự trì hoãn vô dụng, ngươi không nghĩ là ngươi nên ngừng làm việc đó?"

Cô ta chỉ mỉm cười nhạt nhòa, nhìn theo ánh mắt nàng đến những cánh hoa xoay tròn trong gió.

"Nếu có thể tin tưởng một cách mù quáng, cuộc sống sẽ đơn giản biết bao nhiêu. Nhưng ngài ấy không phải người như vậy." Cô ta lắc đầu. "Chính vì hiểu quá rõ nên mới không biết phải làm thế nào. Ngài ấy rất mệt mỏi, luôn luôn mệt mỏi, có thể tiếp tục đến bây giờ đã là cố gắng quá độ. Mất đi hy vọng, ngài ấy sẽ không còn gì cả."

Nàng kiềm lại một cái đảo mắt, nghe có vẻ đúng đến bực bội về người chồng khờ khạo của nàng. Không có gì sai về niềm tin, không có gì sai khi cần điều gì đó để tin tưởng. Nhưng Touga lại tỏ ra cần thiết đến tuyệt vọng để bám víu lấy hy vọng, cho dù nó có mong manh hay vô căn cứ, miễn là nó cho chàng lý do để không bỏ cuộc. Đó là một phần trong chàng hoàn toàn không thích hợp với một youkai.

Ningen đặt niềm tin vào 'Kami-sama' của chúng, một thế lực mà chúng tạo ra bằng sự bất lực yếu đuối của chính mình. Khi chúng mong muốn một điều gì đó, chúng cầu nguyện thần linh, khi cuộc sống trở nên bi kịch, chúng than trách thần linh, và rồi thần linh chẳng qua cũng chỉ là kẻ thay chúng chịu trách nhiệm cho những thất vọng, những khát vọng không thể thành hình. Nhưng nàng sẽ không gọi chúng là ngu ngốc vì sự mê muội đó. Niềm tin, suy cho cùng cũng chỉ là thế, là thứ được sinh ra khi người ta không dám tin tưởng vào bản thân mình. Youkai có lẽ đã từng có một niềm tin như vậy, nhưng nếu một cuộc sống quá dài có thể dạy họ điều gì, thì đó chính là những hiện thực bẽ bàng và tàn nhẫn của thế gian. Sau quá nhiều lần khát vọng bị tiêu hủy trong tuyệt vọng, họ chỉ còn tin vào sức mạnh, tin vào kẻ mạnh hơn mình. Và khi họ trở nên mạnh mẽ, họ trở thành niềm tin.

Touga đáng lẽ ra phải hiểu điều này hơn bất cứ ai khác, bởi không ai hiểu về nỗi tuyệt vọng rõ hơn chàng. Nhưng rốt cuộc, nếu chàng là một yêu quái điển hình, chàng đã gục ngã và chôn thây trong chiến trường của Đại Chiến nhiều năm về trước, chàng sẽ không đốt cạn nguồn nhiên liệu của bản thân để trở thành ngọn lửa của hy vọng, để trở thành một đức tin.

Đại Chiến đã thay đổi chàng, và Đại Chiến cho chàng lý do để thay đổi thế giới. Nhưng chàng đã đánh mất bản thân mình trong quá trình đó, âu cũng là cái giá phải trả để phá hủy trật tự thế giới đương thời. Khi mà mục đích đã không thể biện minh cho hành động, chiến công không thể biện minh cho tội lỗi, lý tưởng trở thành lời rêu rao đạo đức giả, bảo vệ hay chinh phạt đều bằng đôi tay nhuốm máu như nhau. Tất cả những cố gắng chỉ đẩy chàng sâu xuống vũng bùn của những cuộc chiến vô nghĩa, như nó đang diễn ra, đã diễn ra từ ngàn đời trước. Sau những nỗ lực của chàng để thay đổi thế giới này, không có gì thay đổi.

Có lẽ, tự trong thâm tâm, Touga đã nhận ra điều đó. Suy cho cùng, ngay cả trong sự vọng tưởng của mình, chàng chưa bao giờ là một kẻ ngây thơ. Trò đùa của tạo hoá xưa nay vẫn vậy. Loài vô tri thì chỉ cần biết làm sao để sống, có một chút ít tri giác thì đòi hỏi phải cảm thấy được sống. Điều mà bấy lâu youkai vẫn tìm kiếm trong những khoảnh khắc cái chết cận kề. Không có thời bình trong thế giới của yêu quái. Chiến tranh, chính nghĩa hay phi nghĩa đều không có sự khác biệt, chỉ là nơi mà sự sống trở nên vô nghĩa, và đồng thời là thứ duy nhất có giá trị. Kẻ có sức mạnh là kẻ tồn tại cuối cùng. Đó là sự thật bất biến của hàng vạn năm.

Có thể chàng đã từng có mong muốn khác, có thể chàng đã từng mơ trở thành một người khác. Nhưng rồi chính chàng cũng lãng quên. Trong cái nỗ lực để chặn đứng vòng xoáy vô nghĩa này, chàng đã để nó cuốn đi, đã trở thành một kẻ có thể tồn tại trong nó. Chàng làm những gì mà một chúa tể phải làm, chàng trở thành những gì mà gia tộc và vùng đất của mình đòi hỏi. Trở thành những gì mà chàng đã cố gắng chống lại, trở thành một sản phẩm của thế giới mà chàng muốn đổi thay.

Không phải nàng không nhận ra sự đổi khác ấy, nhưng nàng, hoặc ngay cả chàng, có lẽ vẫn cho rằng đó là điều tất yếu. Trả giá để thực hiện những nguyện vọng của mình là điều quen thuộc với họ, thậm chí có phải giết chết một phần bản thân vì mục đích xa hơn cũng quá đương nhiên. Có lẽ phải đến khi gặp cô ta, chàng mới nhận thức được đầy đủ trọng lượng của những gì mình đã đánh mất, phải đến khi gặp cô ta, chàng mới nhận ra đích đến không phải là tất cả. Chỉ có một ningen mới bận tâm đến điều đó, chỉ có một ningen mới thương tiếc cho những gì đã bị bỏ lại đằng sau.

Khi người khác nhìn chàng như một vị tướng, một chúa tể, với cô ta, chàng chỉ đơn giản là Touga. Một Touga với những hoài bão cháy bỏng và khát khao vô độ với thế giới này. Một Touga đã đi quá xa, quá trễ để trở lại như xưa. Phút chốc, mọi mục tiêu trở nên trống rỗng, chàng cố gắng sửa chữa những sai lầm bằng sự điên cuồng đến hầu như vô vọng. Và chàng ôm lấy cô ta, ôm lấy niềm tin mong manh từ sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi phù du ấy, như ôm lấy giấc mơ sẽ chóng lụi tàn.

"Ông ta nói, ngươi là một giấc mơ."

Nàng không biết tại sao nàng lại cho cô ta biết điều này, nó chỉ tự động tuột ra khỏi môi nàng trước khi nàng có ý thức kiềm lại. Có một thoáng muộn phiền xuất hiện trên gương mặt cô ta, nhưng cuối cùng cô ta mỉm cười. Và những lời cô ta nói sau đó, chính là những lời mà nàng đã ghi nhớ mãi về sau.

"Của một thực tại mà ngài ấy không thể đạt được. Một thử thách mà ngài ấy đã chấp nhận thất bại chỉ ít lâu sau khi nó bắt đầu."

.

.

.

Chấp nhận thất bại chỉ ít lâu sau khi bắt đầu, đó không phải là phong cách của Touga. Và trong một thời gian, nàng nghĩ rằng người đàn bà đó không biết những gì mà cô ta đang nói. Touga có thể mắc sai lầm, có thể lạc lối, thậm chí tuyệt vọng, nhưng dù vậy đi chăng nữa, nàng biết chàng sẽ chết một ngàn lần trước khi quyết định từ bỏ. Chàng là kẻ cứng đầu đến độ cố chấp để chịu buông tay, chàng sẽ điều chỉnh, sẽ tìm lại quyết tâm để đứng lên bước tiếp. Đó là một sự thật hiển nhiên đến mức nàng chắc chắn rằng cả cô ta cũng không thể phủ nhận. Nhưng thỉnh thoảng nàng vẫn nhớ cái cách ánh mắt của cô ta nhìn mình khi ấy, như thể nàng có một phần trong thất bại mà cô ta ám chỉ. Điều tồi tệ hơn là ngay vào khoảnh khắc nàng tin rằng đã có thể đẩy tất cả sự việc vào một góc xa xôi của tâm trí, thì chàng đột ngột giao phó cho nàng Meidou seki.

"...Khi nàng sử dụng đến nó, Sesshoumaru sẽ gặp nguy hiểm. Nhưng đừng sợ hãi và đau buồn gì cả, bởi vì đó là điều cần thiết..."

Tiếng nói của chàng trôi qua tai nàng, nhưng ý nghĩa của nó hầu như không thâm nhập được vào trong trí óc, khi mắt nàng bị hút vào bóng tối thăm thẳm ngự trị trong Meidou seki. Nàng lắng nghe, nhưng suy nghĩ của nàng không thể tập trung vào những lời đó. Nàng thậm chí đã không phản ứng khi chàng nhắc đến "đau buồn" và "sợ hãi", một khái niệm vô lý và hoàn toàn lạc lõng để nói về nàng.

"... Tenseiga là một thanh kiếm cứu chữa. Nhưng ngay cả khi sử dụng nó như một vũ khí, Sesshoumaru cần phải biết giá trị của những mạng sống mà nó sẽ lấy đi, và phải có lòng thương xót với kẻ thù của mình. Chỉ những người có phẩm chất như thế mới có thể sở hữu Tenseiga, một thanh kiếm có thể cứu hàng trăm người và đưa kẻ thù vào trong Minh đạo."

"..."

"Mizuki?"

"Tại sao lại là lúc này?" Giọng nàng lạnh, cái lạnh cũng ngự trị trong đôi mắt nàng ngước lên chàng. Touga dường như nao núng trước cái nhìn đó.

"Ta không hiểu ý nàng."

"Thật sao, Touga? Chàng định giả ngây ngô bây giờ?" Nàng nhàn nhạt cười. "Chàng đã có Meidou seki từ lâu, nếu chàng muốn ta làm việc này, chàng sẽ đưa cho ta ngay từ lúc chàng có nó. Tại sao lại là lúc này?"

Chàng thở dài, đưa tay day trán mệt mỏi. "Nó phức tạp..."

"Vậy thì đơn giản hóa nó."

"Nàng không hiểu, Mizuki, ta cần chuẩn bị..."

"Đương nhiên là ta không hiểu!" Nàng cắt lời chàng, cảm thấy cơn giận lây lan trong lồng ngực không cách nào kiềm chế nổi. Đây là lần đầu tiên nàng cảm thấy thực sự, thực sự mất kiên nhẫn với chàng. Nàng đã không muốn thúc ép, đã muốn chờ đợi cho đến lúc chàng tự thông suốt tất cả, nhưng một lần nữa, có vẻ như tình hình nghiêm trọng hơn nàng đánh giá. Nàng thực sự cần phải can thiệp trước khi mọi thứ trở nên không thể cứu vãn. "Chàng có thể trách ta về việc đó? Suốt thời gian qua chàng đã 'chuẩn bị' như thể chàng sẽ biến mất ngay ngày hôm sau, và như thế vẫn chưa đủ? Bây giờ chàng đem thứ này cho ta là có ý gì?"

"Mizuki, nghe ta nói..."

"Không, chàng sẽ lắng nghe." Nàng từ chối nhượng bộ. "Bởi vì ta đã chịu đựng trò hề này quá lâu rồi. Chàng đi được đến ngày hôm nay nên chàng tưởng rằng những gì chàng lên kế hoạch đều đúng? Nên chàng có thể sắp đặt mọi thứ theo ý mình mà không ai có quyền phản bác? Chàng tưởng rằng nếu chàng nói cái gì là cần thiết, thì bất cứ ai cũng phải răm rắp nghe theo? Không, Touga, chàng đang trở nên quá ngạo mạn..."

RẦM!

Trong một khoảnh khắc, nàng đã hầu như không nhận thức được những gì vừa xảy ra. Âm thanh vang đến trước, rồi nàng cảm thấy cánh tay chàng vượt qua vai nàng, chống vững chãi ngay cạnh một bên đầu nàng, tiếng gỗ nứt răng rắc ở bức vách dày phía sau. Nếu chàng có ít kiềm chế hơn, bức vách đó đã tan thành từng mảnh, đem cả mái nhà sập xuống đầu họ ngay lúc này. Nhưng chàng chỉ đứng đó, yên lặng, bóng tối của chàng phủ lên nàng. Trong khoảng cách ít ỏi giữa hai người họ, nàng có thể thấy sự đổ vỡ trong mắt chàng, nhận ra cái rung khẽ của đôi vai chàng, và cách chàng cố gắng điều hòa nhịp thở để giữ lại sự kiểm soát. Một cố gắng có vẻ như vô vọng.

Rồi nhanh như lúc nó bắt đầu, chàng rút tay lại, quay lưng và chỉ trong chớp mắt đã biến mất khỏi căn phòng, như thể nó đã trở nên quá ngột ngạt khiến chàng không thể chịu đựng thêm dù chỉ một giây. Nhưng chàng đã không đi xa. Nàng nhận thấy chàng đã dừng lại và ngồi xuống tại bậc thềm ngay trong sân viện, như chỉ chờ đợi nàng bước tới.

Để xem chàng tan vỡ trước áp lực là điều nàng không bao giờ trông đợi phải chứng kiến. Nàng đã từng thấy chàng gặp khó khăn, suy sụp, từng thấy chàng mệt mỏi và hoài nghi. Nhưng nàng chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng được cơn khủng hoảng toàn diện như thể chàng không biết phải tin vào điều gì nữa trên đời. Và nàng ghét phải nhìn chàng như thế.

"Từ bao giờ vậy?" Chàng cất tiếng khi nghe bước chân nàng tiến lại. Giọng chàng nhẹ, hầu như kiệt sức. Chàng nói mà không hề lướt mắt qua nàng. "Nàng đã nhận ra từ bao giờ?"

"Chàng vốn không giỏi giấu giếm." Nàng đáp, một cách hiển nhiên. Im lặng trong một thoáng, nàng tiếp tục. "Vậy, chàng định sẽ thế nào kể từ giờ?"

Không cần những câu hỏi thừa thãi như chuyện gì đã xảy ra hay cái gì đã khiến chàng thay đổi. Cả hai người họ đều đã biết câu trả lời, họ chỉ mất quá nhiều thời gian để tìm được dũng khí đối diện với nó.

"Ta không biết." Chàng nói lặng lẽ, và nàng không thể lờ đi sự trống rỗng trong giọng nói của chàng. "Ta không còn là người đàn ông đã gắn kết với nàng năm đó. Ta thậm chí cũng không còn là kẻ đã đứng giữa những kẻ sống sót trong chiến trường của những năm trước đó nữa. Ngày ấy tất cả những gì ta nghĩ là phải chiến thắng, phải thành công bằng bất cứ giá nào, và thất bại không phải là một lựa chọn. Nhưng bây giờ, ta không còn thấy được lý do đã khiến ta từng mang trong mình quyết tâm đó, ta không thể nhìn thấy đích đến mà ta đã chờ đợi. Thật thảm hại phải không?"

Tiếng cười nhạt nhẽo của chàng vang bên tai nàng. Mặt không đổi sắc, nàng tiến đến bên cạnh chàng, quay đầu về phía khoảng sân, nhìn chính xác vào nơi mà đôi mắt chàng đang hướng tới.

"Vậy, chàng đang thất vọng vì chàng không phải là một thằng ngốc nữa? Ta đồng ý, thật thảm hại làm sao."

Lời nói của nàng dường như khiến chàng ngạc nhiên, chàng ngẩng lên, chớp mắt nhìn nàng, như thể không tin được những gì mình vừa nghe thấy. Nàng kiềm lại ý muốn cười khẩy, chàng trông đợi điều gì khác ở nàng, muốn nàng nói một lời an ủi, hay nói với chàng rằng đó không phải là sự thật? Rằng nếu chàng vững tin, chàng sẽ đạt được những gì chàng mong muốn?

"Chàng cảm thấy tồi tệ vì đã mở to mắt và không còn thấy mình vĩ đại và hùng mạnh nữa, vì bắt đầu nhận ra gánh cả thế giới trên vai là quá tải?" Từng âm tiết của nàng nhỏ giọt với chế giễu. "Chàng quên mất mình là ai rồi phải không? Hay chàng nghĩ khi người ta dựng lên cho chàng cái tượng đài anh hùng kiệt xuất cũng sẽ khiến chàng trở nên bất khả chiến bại? Nếu vậy thì để ta nhắc cho chàng nhớ, chàng vẫn là Touga của Khuyển yêu tộc, không có số lượng danh hiệu nào chàng đạt được có thể thay đổi sự thật đó!"

"Ta không hiểu…"

Touga cất tiếng với vẻ mặt càng bối rối hơn, nhưng nàng cắt lời chàng một cách nhanh chóng khi lạnh lẽo tiếp tục.

"Hàng vạn năm trước người ta tin rằng Khuyển yêu tộc sẽ không bao giờ rời khỏi được mặt đất. Hai ngàn năm trước không ai tin rằng chúng ta có thể vực dậy sau chiến tranh. Một ngàn năm trước nhiều kẻ sẽ cười nhạo nếu ai nói rằng một yêu tộc với nhiều hơn một dòng thuần huyết có thể trở nên lớn mạnh. Chàng có dám nói tất cả những điều đó không là gì cả, bao nhiêu máu và sinh mạng đã mất không có ý nghĩa gì, chỉ vì nó không đạt đến mục tiêu mà chàng mơ tưởng nhiều năm? Đừng quên, Khuyển yêu tộc có giới hạn, và chàng cũng thế…"

"Ta biết!" Dường như mất kiên nhẫn, Touga chen ngang, có phẫn nộ không thể che giấu bộc phát trong tiếng chàng. "Ta biết tất cả! Tại sao nàng phải nói với ta những điều này?"

"Bởi vì ta sẽ không tiếp tục đứng nhìn chàng sụp đổ!" Nàng cao giọng đáp, một cách bản năng đến mức chính nàng cảm thấy ngạc nhiên. Chàng dường như cũng giật mình, mắt hoàng ngọc mở to với câu trả lời không hề mong đợi. Trong giây lát, im lặng bao trùm, cho đến khi nàng thở ra, dịu giọng. "Chàng không hành động như thể chàng biết, Touga. Chàng đang vắt kiệt chính mình. Và nếu như thế vẫn không đủ, chàng sẽ đòi hỏi điều đó từ những người khác. Ta đoán không cần phải nhắc nhở chàng rằng hệ thống này vẫn còn quá mong manh. Nó vẫn chưa ổn định như một truyền thống hay ăn sâu như một ý thức hệ. Nếu chàng thúc đẩy quá mức, sự cân bằng này sẽ đổ vỡ. Chàng biết rõ hơn ta rằng nếu chúng ta rơi xuống bây giờ, sẽ không còn đường quay lại."

Không có đường quay lại, điều đó không hề cường điệu hoá. Sự lớn mạnh của Inugami đi kèm với sự đa dạng những thành phần chủng tộc của nó. Ngay thời điểm hiện tại, Inugami không phải một gia đình, mà là một tổ chức, được duy trì bởi nền tảng của những quyền lợi và nghĩa vụ, lại đứng trên một vị thế quá cao để phải liên tục dè chừng. Chỉ cần một phút sơ sảy, hệ thống này sẽ vỡ nát, rồi những tàn dư của nó sẽ nhanh chóng bị quét sạch bởi những thế lực đang nhòm ngó ngoài kia. Nếu không khéo léo, cẩn trọng, họ sẽ đánh mất tất cả và không bao giờ đứng dậy được lần nữa.

Khi nàng đã ngừng lời, cái nhìn của chàng vẫn lưu lại ở nàng thêm một khoảnh khắc, trước khi chàng nhắm mắt, cúi đầu. Vài lọn tóc bạch kim trượt qua vai chàng, trong những tàn tích cuối cùng của ánh mặt trời, chúng dường như cũng không còn tỏa sáng.

"Nàng muốn ta bỏ cuộc."

Đó không phải là một câu hỏi. Giọng chàng trầm lắng, gần như thì thầm. Sức nặng vô hình trong lời nói của chàng khiến không khí cũng như chùng xuống. Thở dài lần nữa, nàng nhấc vạt haori, bước xuống khỏi hiên. Gấu kimono lướt trên những bậc thang và phủ quanh gót chân khi nàng dừng lại ở vị trí đối diện với chàng. Touga hơi ngước lên, tầm mắt họ gặp nhau, và từ đây nàng có thể thấy bóng tối ngập trong đôi mắt mệt mỏi mà chàng đã không còn giấu giếm. Vô thức, nàng vươn tay, vuốt vài lọn tóc đang rũ xuống bên má chàng ra sau vành tai, để ánh sáng soi tỏ gương mặt chàng thêm chút ít.

"Làm như ta có thể khiến kẻ cứng đầu như chàng học được cách từ bỏ." Những ngón tay của nàng chặn lại trên môi chàng khi chàng vừa mở miệng toan nói. "Không, nhưng hãy chậm lại. Giấc mơ viển vông của chàng không phải là thứ có thể hoàn thành trong một hai ngày hay vài trăm năm, càng không thể thực hiện chỉ bằng sức của một mình chàng. Nó cần thời gian, cơ hội, tiềm lực, có thể mất cả cuộc đời chúng ta, hay nhiều thế hệ nữa. Nhưng nhìn lại lịch sử đi, Touga. Tổ tiên chúng ta không làm được những gì chúng ta đang làm, nhưng tổ tiên chúng ta đã tạo ra chúng ta. Rồi đến lượt chúng ta sẽ phải giao phó lại những gì còn dang dở cho con cháu hoàn thành. Đó không phải là từ bỏ, đó là cách mọi thứ diễn ra. Chúng ta phải đứng vững chân trên mặt đất…"

"...Mới có thể vươn lên đến bầu trời."

Chàng hoàn thành phần còn lại của câu nói. Một lời dạy mà họ đã học từ những năm tháng đầu tiên của cuộc đời. Bất cứ kẻ nào sinh ra với dòng máu Khuyển yêu tộc chảy trong huyết quản đều thấm nhuần lời dạy đó, nhắc nhở rằng thứ họ sở hữu hiện tại là thành quả của những nỗ lực của hàng vạn năm. Có một thứ ánh sáng hiển lộ trong mắt chàng khi những từ ngữ được cất thành tiếng, thứ ánh sáng quen thuộc đủ để kéo trên môi nàng một nét cười.

Nàng im lặng nhìn chàng đưa tay luồn qua tóc, khóe môi cong lên và vai rung nhè nhẹ. Tiếng cười bắt đầu một cách nhạt nhẽo, rồi chuyển sang giễu cợt trước khi nó vang vọng với âm sắc vui vẻ chân thực đến lạ lùng. Nó nhắc nhở nàng về một đêm của nhiều năm trước đây, khi chàng không thể dứt khỏi cơn cười đột ngột vì một nguyên do mà chàng chưa bao giờ thực sự lý giải. Nàng có cảm giác kỳ lạ như thể thời gian đang lặp lại, viễn cảnh của một quá khứ xa xôi trở về hiện hữu như thể chỉ mới đây.

"Ta..." Chàng nói, trong khi cố tìm lại hơi thở đã hụt mất trong tràng cười. "...Có lẽ ta phải xem xét trả lại vị trí đúng đắn cho người lãnh đạo gia tộc thực thụ."

Có vẻ như chàng cũng đang có hồi tưởng giống như nàng. Đối với một kẻ có quá nhiều mối bận tâm dư thừa, chàng thực sự có một trí nhớ tốt. Nàng không thể ngăn cái nhếch cười chợt đến bên khoé môi.

"Ồ, thế sao? Vậy thì với thẩm quyền mới, ta yêu cầu chàng lấy lại thứ này ngay lập tức." Nàng lấy viên Meidou seki ra khỏi tay áo kimono. "Ta có thể có nhiều bổn phận với gia tộc và lãnh địa này, nhưng làm phương án dự phòng khi chàng không đủ can đảm để xử lý hậu quả của mình không nằm trong số đó. Rốt cuộc, ta không phải người quyết định để Sesshoumaru thừa kế Tenseiga."

"Không, nàng nên giữ nó." Chàng đẩy viên đá trở lại, khẽ thở dài khi nhận thấy cái cau mày của nàng. "Nàng thực sự nghĩ rằng ta có thể đến trước mặt con trai chúng ta và nói ta không quan tâm nếu nó gặp nguy hiểm có thể mất mạng?"

"Ồ!" Nàng cười, nụ cười ngọt ngào mà lạnh hơn băng gần như khiến chàng phải rùng mình một chút. "Vì chàng đã mệt mỏi với màn kịch này nên chàng sẵn sàng đẩy người vợ đáng thương của mình vào vai kẻ máu lạnh trước con trai yêu quý của chúng ta. Ta thật may mắn làm sao!"

"Khi nàng nói như vậy, nó thật sự có vẻ..."

"Tốt thôi!" Không để chàng có cơ hội để bắt đầu chìm vào cảm giác tội lỗi ngớ ngẩn của mình, nàng cắt ngang. Và không phải là chàng không có lý. Trong khi chàng có thể tỏ ra lãnh đạm và nghiêm khắc nhiều hơn mức cần thiết với Sesshoumaru, chàng không phải là kẻ vô tình và không thể sắm vai một kẻ vô tình. Thử thách này sẽ là một trò hề nếu như chàng cố gắng. "Thêm chuyện này thì ấn tượng của Sesshoumaru về ta cũng chẳng có gì thay đổi. Ít nhất thứ này sẽ là món trang sức đẹp cho đến ngày đó."

"Mizuki..."

"Nhưng ta cảnh báo trước." Nàng tiếp tục không để chàng nói hết. "Nếu chàng dám mảy may nghĩ đến chuyện giao nốt cho ta việc giải thích với Sesshoumaru tại sao nó lại thừa hưởng Tenseiga, ta sẽ tự tay giết chàng để hợp lý hóa việc tại sao chàng không thể mở miệng."

Touga không thể giữ lại tiếng cười trước mối đe dọa ấy. Và mặc dù nàng sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận, nàng cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn khi tất cả những dấu vết về sự không chắc chắn của chàng đã mất đi. Nàng xoay người rời khỏi, nhưng chỉ được một quãng ngắn, nàng dừng lại, khẽ thở dài khi cảm thấy mình giống như kẻ thua cuộc với điều nàng sắp nói.

"Câu trả lời là không."

"Hmm?"

Nàng có thể nghe sự bối rối trong giọng chàng, như chàng không hiểu những gì nàng muốn nói. Nàng đã nợ chàng một câu trả lời vào đêm mưa hôm đó, và trong một thoáng suy nghĩ, nàng tin rằng chàng cần nó ngay lúc này.

"Ta không hối hận."

Trước khi nàng kịp biết đến điều gì vừa xảy ra, nàng đã thấy mình bị kéo vào một lồng ngực rộng. Chàng giữ lấy nàng từ phía sau, cánh tay mạnh mẽ bao bọc xung quanh nàng. Trong khoảnh khắc, nàng cảm thấy bị nhấn chìm bởi hơi ấm của chàng, và mùi hương quen thuộc đột ngột ngập tràn trong khứu giác. Tiếp xúc gần gũi không phải là cái gì quá xa lạ với bọn họ, nhưng sẽ là dối trá nếu nàng nói nàng đã không có chút bất ngờ. Vì mặc dù nàng đã tin rằng chàng sẽ có một phản ứng, nàng đã đã không trông đợi nó sẽ xuất hiện theo cách này.

"Cảm ơn, Mizuki." Nàng nghe hơi thở của chàng dao động bên tai khi chàng vùi mặt vào trong mái tóc của nàng. "Ta sẽ không biết phải làm gì nếu không có nàng."

Nàng khịt mũi nhẹ. "Hãy thử nói cái gì mà ta không biết."

Chàng bật cười, nàng không thể nhớ lần cuối cùng nàng nghe giọng cười của chàng nhẹ nhõm như vậy. Nên chỉ một lần thôi, nàng sẽ không nói thêm một lời khiến chàng phật ý. Cứ như vậy, nàng yên tĩnh lắng nghe cho đến khi tiếng cười lắng xuống, cảm nhận vòng tay của chàng thắt chặt thêm chút ít.

"Mizuki..."

"Hmm?"

"Đừng thay đổi..."

Nàng cau mày khó hiểu, nhưng nàng có cảm giác rằng dù nàng có hỏi, chàng cũng sẽ không trả lời. Vậy nên họ chỉ đứng lặng lẽ với nhau như thế, trong khoảng thời gian mà nàng không rõ là bao lâu. Và trong một suy nghĩ mơ hồ nào đó, nàng cảm thấy lần đầu tiên trong suốt gần hai ngàn năm chung sống, nàng đã thực sự tiến gần hơn đến trái tim của chàng.

Trái tim đã vĩnh viễn mất đi nhịp đập vào mùa đông năm đó.

-o-0-o- 

Hết chương 4


	6. Chương 5: Chuyển giao

Chương 5: Chuyển giao. 

-o-0-o- 

Đó là một năm dài nhất họ từng trải qua trong cuộc sống đằng đẵng của mình.

Yêu quái đo đếm tháng năm thông qua những sự kiện. Một năm ấy, những sự kiện lại diễn ra quá nhiều và dồn dập đến mức tạo cảm giác như cả thế kỷ đã trôi đi. Bởi nếu coi Đại Chiến là một ngoại lệ, thì phải mất đến chừng ấy thời gian mới có thể đem đến cho họ những tổn thất nhiều như vậy, hơn là chỉ một năm ngắn ngủi.

Khi những cụm hoa anh đào cuối cùng của miền Tây bung nở, thủ lĩnh đương nhiệm của tộc Yatagarasu, sau hơn một ngàn năm tại vị, đã bị ám sát. Từ vị trí cố thủ của mình, Yatagarasu đã chính thức rút về hậu phương.

Nàng không biết nên cảm thấy bị xúc phạm hay quan ngại trước tình hình đó.

Bị xúc phạm, bởi một thực tế là ngay cả trong tình trạng suy yếu của mình, Yatagarasu vẫn được xem như một mối đe dọa hàng đầu mà Kẻ Thù muốn loại bỏ càng sớm càng tốt. Quan ngại, bởi lẽ nếu điều đó thực sự xảy ra, Yatagarasu sẽ mang theo bí mật đã khiến chúng kìm hãm được Kẻ Thù trong gần hai ngàn năm xuống nấm mồ, kéo theo một kết cục thảm bại cho toàn bộ Liên Minh. Chúng đã từng là một trong những chủ lực của họ thời Đại Chiến, và lần đầu tiên, nàng muốn nguyền rủa vì đó không còn là sự thật.

Họ đã có rất ít cơ hội trong cuộc chiến năm ấy. Nó sẽ trở nên nghèo nàn hơn một khi phong ấn hoàn toàn sụp đổ, cơn ác mộng tái diễn và tất cả lựa chọn của họ sẽ chỉ còn là chết trong danh dự hoặc chết trong ô nhục.

Nhưng không còn thời gian để lãng phí cho những hình dung về viễn cảnh đó. Lo lắng chỉ là vô dụng, e sợ là vật cản, họ sẽ chiến đấu bất kể kết cục, và cố gắng không nghĩ quá nhiều về tương lai. Với cách đó, họ đã chống chọi, cầm cự và đẩy lui những nỗ lực xâm lấn của quân địch, giành thắng lợi cục bộ trên các chiến trường, cũng như tạm hài lòng với thành quả.

Song vẫn còn đó, những bí mật đã và đang chia rẽ lực lượng của họ.

"...Ngài sẽ trở lại. Và khi Ngài trở lại, tất cả các ngươi sẽ ước mình có thể xuống Địa Ngục..."

Ánh sáng đột ngột lóe lên nơi góc mắt nàng, và trước khi nàng kịp nắm bắt sự việc, cái đầu của kẻ phát ngôn đã rơi lăn lóc trên sàn đá, máu chưa kịp đổ ra khỏi cần cổ với một vết cắt rất ngọt. Touga thu kiếm, ngọn lửa lạnh ngắt ngự trị trong đôi mắt chàng khi chàng nhìn xuống kẻ mà mình vừa tự tay kết liễu. Nàng cau mày khẽ, trước hết là khó chịu với thực tế rằng chàng đã sử dụng Sounga nhiều hơn trong thời gian gần đây, sau đó là bởi hành động nóng vội mà chàng vừa thực hiện. Đây là một cuộc thẩm vấn, không phải hành quyết, ra tay với một kẻ không có khả năng chống lại là hành vi hoàn toàn không thích hợp với người ở địa vị của chàng, bất kể nguyên do.

"Hắn chưa nói hết, chichi-ue."

Sesshoumaru âm trầm lên tiếng sau khoảnh khắc im lặng của tất cả. Nàng có thể thấy đôi mắt đứa con trai duy nhất của họ đang thu hẹp hơn với cái nhìn nửa nghi hoặc, nửa dò xét. Rõ ràng, đây không phải lối cư xử hợp lý và khôn ngoan nhất mà Touga từng thể hiện.

"Ta đã nghe đủ." Đó là lời giải thích duy nhất chàng đưa ra, trước khi chàng quay về phía thủ lĩnh chi tộc Hakutaku, người đang quan sát những gì diễn ra xung quanh với vẻ hiểu biết điềm tĩnh. "Masaru!"

"Vâng, chúa công."

"Phái người gửi thông báo cho Hainu củng cố phòng tuyến." Chàng ra lệnh. "Tập hợp quân tiếp ứng, chúng ta sẽ xuất phát ngay khi sẵn sàng."

Và rồi, chàng cùng thuộc hạ thân tín nhất của mình khẩn trương rời khỏi. Phút chốc, căn phòng đá lạnh chỉ còn âm thanh của lửa nổ lép bép từ những ngọn đuốc trên tường. Hoặc có thể bởi sự im lặng của những vị chủ nhân vẫn còn lại trong đó khiến không ai khác dám lên tiếng hay thậm chí di chuyển. Nàng đưa mắt kín đáo liếc về phía Sesshoumaru, nó vẫn đứng yên như tượng, mắt nhìn vào vị trí ban nãy của chàng với biểu hiện trống tênh trên khuôn mặt. Nhưng nàng đủ hiểu con trai mình để biết nó bắt đầu đặt câu hỏi. Nàng nâng tay áo lên che mũi, làm ra vẻ ghê tởm trước mùi máu ngày càng nồng lên. Kẻ ngông cuồng này không biết lúc nào nên ngậm miệng.

"Các ngươi đợi gì, muốn đích thân ta dọn dẹp thứ bẩn thỉu hạ đẳng này sao?"

Giọng nàng cắt qua bầu không khí yên ắng, khiến đám thuộc hạ nhanh chóng thoát khỏi trạng thái đóng băng và bắt đầu luống cuống xin lỗi, rồi nhanh chóng thực hiện nhiệm vụ của mình. Cái nhìn của Sesshoumaru chuyển qua nàng, nàng cười sau lớp lụa của tay áo.

"Sao? Ngươi không muốn nơi này sạch sẽ?" Nàng chớp mắt, tỏ vẻ ngây ngô trước ý thăm dò hiển hiện trong đôi mắt con trai mình. "Mà ngươi không nghe cha ngươi nói, sắp xuất binh nghĩa là sắp có họp xuất quân ngay bây giờ, ngươi không có gì khác cần chuẩn bị?"

"Những việc ta cần làm, ta tự biết, haha-ue."

"Ta chỉ có lòng tốt nhắc nhở, đừng làm ra vẻ khó chịu như thế." Nàng bĩu môi, rồi thở ra một hơi dài rất kịch. "Ta đúng là một bà mẹ bất hạnh, con trai ta càng lớn lên càng không muốn nghe lời khuyên của ta nữa. Thật chẳng dễ thương chút nào cả..."

Với câu cuối cùng, dường như Sesshoumaru quyết định thế là quá đủ, liền lập tức bỏ đi mà không thêm một nỗ lực dò đoán nào như nàng đã thấy ý định trong mắt nó. Touga nợ nàng một lần nữa, tốt hơn hết là chàng không để sự việc tương tự xảy ra. Nhất là khi chiến sự đang càng lúc càng căng thẳng.

Nó đã bắt đầu trở nên căng thẳng kể từ ngày Yatagarasu bị đánh bật hoàn toàn khỏi chiến trường. Quân Bát Kỳ không còn cố gắng che giấu nguồn gốc của chính mình, vì vậy bí mật trở thành phần của riêng họ phải giữ vững. Trong hoàn cảnh mà toàn bộ Liên Minh đều đau đầu về chiến sự, nhiều gia tộc đã lựa chọn cách phơi bày lịch sử để có thể sử dụng tất cả nguồn lực một cách hiệu quả nhất cho cơn bão sắp tới. Nhưng rõ ràng đó không phải dự định của Touga, ít nhất là trong tương lai gần.

Nếu như họ thực sự có tương lai để trì hoãn.

Mặc dù vẫn chưa có một chiến bại rõ ràng nào, nhưng họ sẽ không phủ nhận rằng từ từ từng bước, họ đang bị đẩy dần về phía mép vực. Nếu như việc Kẻ Thù sẽ trở lại mà tên ngông cuồng ấy nói là sự thật, tất cả nỗ lực của họ sẽ sụp đổ chỉ trong sớm chiều.

"Đây là một cái bẫy."

Nàng lên tiếng một khoảnh khắc sau khi cuộc họp ngắn trước giờ xuất chinh kết thúc. Các tướng lĩnh của quân đội đã rời đi để chỉnh đốn lực lượng của mình, chỉ còn lại hai người họ giữa căn phòng rộng giờ đây trống hoác. Chàng hạ cuộn giấy trên tay xuống, thở dài mà không quay đầu lại để đón ánh mắt của nàng.

"Ta biết."

"Nhưng chàng vẫn quyết định xuất binh?"

"Chúng ta có lựa chọn nào khác không?"

Nàng im lặng. Họ không có lựa chọn nào khác. Hainu bị tiêu diệt, cửa ngõ tiến vào miền Tây sẽ rộng mở. Sự mất mát sẽ không chỉ là sinh mạng, hay quân lực, mà thất bại đó sẽ là một đòn trực diện đánh vào danh dự của toàn gia tộc Inugami. Trận chiến này không chỉ là về sức mạnh, đó còn là về ý chí, về khả năng vượt qua nỗi khiếp đảm trong quá khứ để sinh tồn. Chỉ một trong bốn trụ cột đổ vỡ, tuyệt vọng sẽ lan tràn, và mọi công sức gây dựng lại sau Đại Chiến sẽ bị nhấn chìm dưới biển sâu.

Vùng đất của Hainu có thể giữ lại, nhưng điều khiến nàng bận tâm là động thái mà Kẻ Thù sẽ thực hiện ngay sau đó. Động thái mà họ không dự đoán được, nghĩa là không có sự chuẩn bị khả dĩ nào, họ sẽ rơi vào thế bị động hiển nhiên. Đó là viễn cảnh xấu, rất xấu, mà một mối hồ nghi đã len lỏi vào tâm trí nàng, rằng đây sẽ là mùa đông cuối cùng trong cuộc sống của tất cả bọn họ.

"Chàng không bao giờ nói về những gì thực sự xảy ra trong Đại Chiến."

Mắt lơ đãng hướng về phía những tầng mây nằng nặng bên kia khung cửa sổ, nàng cất tiếng. Qua khóe mắt, nàng có thể thấy chàng hơi khựng lại, như thể không mong đợi một lời như vậy đến từ nàng. Phải mất thêm một giây lát nữa để âm giọng trầm quen thuộc phát ra từ chàng.

"Nàng không bao giờ hỏi anh trai nàng?"

Nàng khịt mũi. "Rất hài hước, Touga."

Tiếng cười khe khẽ của chàng vang lên, không quay lại, giọng chàng với những lời tiếp theo nhuốm đầy vẻ nghiêm túc lặng lẽ. "Ta nghĩ nàng đã biết."

"Ý chàng là kết quả và thống kê tử vong? Khó mà bỏ lỡ." Nàng mỉa mai, rồi ngừng lời trong giây lát, trước khi tiếp tục. "Hắn... như thế nào?"

Đến lượt chàng im lặng. Nàng dường như thấy một cái rùng mình rất nhẹ lan trên đôi vai chàng, nàng ngoảnh mặt đi.

"Tốt thôi nếu chàng không muốn nói..."

"Cái hắn cần không phải là sự thống trị hay sức mạnh. Hắn không muốn làm bá chủ hay được công nhận là kẻ mạnh nhất." Giọng chàng đều đều, bất cứ thăng trầm nào của cảm xúc trong tiếng nói của chàng đều được kiểm soát chặt chẽ. "Ta không bao giờ biết được mục đích của hắn hay lý do cho những gì hắn đã làm. Dường như tất cả hắn muốn chỉ là nhìn thế giới thiêu hủy trước mắt."

"Nghe giống như một kẻ điên."

"Phải. Một kẻ điên rồ, mạnh mẽ điên rồ và sắc sảo điên rồ. Sự tồn tại của hắn hầu như không thực tế." Chàng xếp lại những cuộn giấy về phía cạnh bàn, thở ra một hơi nhẹ. "Nếu như trên đời thực sự có Kami, có lẽ họ đã chán ghét kiến tạo của mình nên mới gửi hắn xuống xóa sổ thế giới này... tất cả các thế giới." chàng chữa lại lời. "Nếu chúng ta thất bại, sẽ không có tương lai ngay cả ở thế giới bên kia."

Phải mất một khoảnh khắc yên lặng để xử lý những điều chàng vừa nói, trước khi nàng lên tiếng lần nữa. "Chàng có biết chàng vừa chỉ ra sự vô vọng của cuộc chiến này?"

Lần này, chàng thực sự quay sang đối mặt với nàng. Nhưng thay vì trả lời, chàng hỏi.

"Nàng có biết tại sao ta lại được gọi là Inu-no-taishou?"

"Ta có được nghe kể về một kẻ liều mạng điên cuồng đã đưa ra một kế hoạch phi lý và buộc tất cả những người có mặt ở đó phải tin tưởng vào mình." Nàng nhếch môi cười. "Đoán là họ không còn gì để mất nên mới làm theo."

"Và họ sống sót." Chàng nhướn mày. "Thật sao, Mizuki, nàng không thể công nhận thành quả của ta dù chỉ một lần?"

"Nó sẽ chỉ khiến chàng tự phụ. Và chúng ta sẽ có ở đây một kẻ hoang tưởng tự phụ. Không, cảm ơn." Nàng chế giễu, như mọi khi, nó không gợi lên gì khác ở chàng ngoài một tiếng cười. Nhưng nàng biết đây không phải thời điểm để đùa cợt. "Chàng đã nghĩ gì lúc đó?"

"Có lẽ... bởi vì lúc đó ta phải đối đầu với một sức mạnh không tưởng." Với mỗi từ ngữ, chàng dường như đều phải cân nhắc, như thể chính chàng cũng không chắc chắn về câu trả lời. "Giống như nhận thức về thế giới của ta đột ngột thay đổi, nó tràn ngập những thứ ta không biết, không hiểu, không định lượng được. Ta đoán, ngày ấy ta đã tin là nếu một thứ không tưởng như vậy có thể tồn tại, thì không còn giới hạn nào là thực tế nữa. Ta đã nghĩ rằng ta có thể vượt qua, và như vậy, ta vượt qua."

Vậy đó là cách nó đã xảy ra. Chàng đã tìm thấy hy vọng trong chính tuyệt vọng. Khi tất cả những gì chàng từng tin vỡ nát trước một sức mạnh quá áp đảo, một niềm tin mới đã hình thành. Chàng bám víu nó như nguồn sống, như một lý do để tiến lên. Nàng đã sai, chàng mới là kẻ không còn gì để mất trong chiến cuộc năm đó, nên chàng đã đặt cược tất cả trí lực, niềm kiêu hãnh và quyết tâm cho hy vọng bấp bênh và một lối thoát hầu như không tồn tại, để rồi cuối cùng thành công với nó theo một cách khiến tất cả phải ngỡ ngàng.

Nhưng chàng vẫn còn có nó ngay lúc này? Đó là điều nàng tự hỏi.

"Chàng nói 'ngày ấy'..." Ánh nhìn của nàng trở lại với mây xám giăng kín bầu trời. Có thể sắp có mưa hoặc tuyết, mà ai sẽ quan tâm? Nàng chỉ không muốn nhìn vào mắt chàng với câu hỏi nàng sắp nói. "Chàng không còn nghĩ như vậy bây giờ?"

"Ta cho rằng chúng ta đã thống nhất với nhau..." Nàng không cần quay lại để cảm nhận được cái mỉm cười điềm nhiên của chàng. "... rằng ta đã đến giới hạn cuối của mình. Không còn gì cho ta trên con đường này nữa."

Hiển nhiên, nàng đã biết, nàng đã biết kể từ cái ngày nhận ra sự sụp đổ của niềm tin mà chàng gìn giữ bấy lâu nay, một cách triệt để. Nhưng vì một lý do mà chính nàng cũng không hiểu, nàng không thích khi chàng lên tiếng thừa nhận mất mát đó. Tất cả những gì nàng nói với chàng ngày hôm ấy không phải nhằm mục đích này.

"...Chàng bỏ cuộc?"

"Không, ta chỉ chấp nhận rằng ta không còn là đối tượng thích hợp để đi trên nó nữa, đã đến lúc vai trò được chuyển giao."

Với câu trả lời ấy, nàng xoay đầu nhìn thẳng vào chàng, khóe môi không tự chủ mà nhếch khẽ trong điệu cười nửa miệng quen thuộc. "Chàng biết điều đó không bào chữa được cho hành động của chàng ngày hôm nay, phải không?"

Chàng dường như chột dạ, hơi đảo mắt để tránh ánh mắt nàng. "Ta đã nóng nảy." Trước cái nhướng mày của nàng, chàng thở dài tiếp tục "Một lần nữa."

"Nhưng chàng không hối hận về nó." Nàng nhận xét, chàng gật đầu xác nhận. "Ngay cả khi chúng ta có thể không còn nhiều thời gian."

"Đó là điều hắn muốn." Chàng nói. "Hắn muốn dồn ép chúng ta tiết lộ quá khứ. Nhưng hiểu biết về hắn chỉ đem lại nỗi sợ về những gì hắn có khả năng. Hắn dùng nó để thao túng tất cả, để khiến chúng ta chùn bước từ trước khi khởi sự. Triệt hạ Yatagarasu cũng nhằm mục đích đó."

"..."

"Chúng ta đã hoàn toàn phụ thuộc vào Yatagarasu trong cuộc chiến trước đây, thứ nỗ lực khiến người ta gọi ta là Inu-no-taishou chẳng qua cũng chỉ là chiến công trong trò đánh lạc hướng để Yatagarasu ra đòn quyết định cuối cùng. Đánh lạc hướng, nhưng cũng đủ để chúng ta phải trả giá bằng hàng vạn sinh mạng. Nàng có thể tưởng tượng được những gì chúng ta phải đối phó bây giờ không, Mizuki? Yatagarasu không còn nữa, chúng ta phải tự lực cánh sinh."

"Nên chiến đấu như một kẻ thiếu hiểu biết sẽ là cách tốt hơn?"

"Tốt hơn là chiến đấu với tâm lý tuyệt vọng." Chàng chỉnh lại, mắt chàng tối hơn khi nói tiếp. "Ta đã ở đó, Mizuki. Khi họ biết về hắn, họ lao đến chống lại hắn, chỉ để tìm kiếm danh dự trong cái chết, không phải để chiến thắng. Nếu mỗi kẻ chỉ cần có một mảnh tuyệt vọng bên trong mình, chúng ta sẽ thất bại hoàn toàn."

Nếu không thể thắng, thì chết trong lúc chiến đấu. Lối suy nghĩ của một yêu quái điển hình trong lúc tuyệt vọng. Đại Chiến năm ấy, chàng đã không chỉ tìm thấy hy vọng, chàng đã thắp lên một hy vọng trong tình cảnh tăm tối, thứ hy vọng mù quáng đã giúp họ sống sót và biến chàng thành huyền thoại. Tỉnh táo và hợp lý đã không giúp ích, chính sự điên cuồng liều lĩnh bất chấp nghịch cảnh đã lật đổ cán cân sức mạnh trong một khoảnh khắc để giành thế thượng phong. Nhưng cũng như chàng nói, đó chỉ là chiến công nhỏ trong một cục diện lớn, thứ người ta sẽ thổi phồng, tô vẽ rồi nâng tầm thành biểu tượng và đức tin trong nghịch cảnh tối tăm. Song vinh quang đó đã thuộc về quá khứ, ngay lúc này, họ không có một thế lực đủ mạnh để đối đầu trực diện với Kẻ Thù như trước đây, càng không có những nhà lãnh đạo đủ mạnh để trở thành đức tin cho kẻ khác trước một một mối đe dọa quá sức kinh hoàng. Nếu phô bày bản chất vô vọng của cuộc chiến, họ sẽ thua cuộc ngay từ điểm xuất phát. Còn nếu chiến đấu như những kẻ tự phụ khinh địch, họ có thể bị quét sạch khi những chiến binh còn chưa hiểu được tại sao. Nàng đưa tay xoa nhẹ trán, cảm thấy một cơn đau đầu sắp tới ngay bây giờ.

"Chàng không thấy quá chủ quan nếu cho rằng Sesshoumaru sẽ phù hợp với vai trò chàng muốn ngay thời điểm này?" Nàng nói, không thể đừng được mà nghĩ đến đứa con trai quá thực tế, thừa tự tin, và chưa từng nếm mùi thất bại, tuyệt vọng hay mất mát. Nàng thậm chí nghi ngờ có gì đủ giá trị với nó để cảm thấy mất mát. Nàng không thể tưởng tượng nó sẽ lựa chọn con đường giống như chàng ngay cả trong mơ.

Chàng thả ra một tiếng cười ngắn. Quay đầu trở lại phía chiếc bàn, giọng chàng chậm rãi.

"Khó có thể nói trước. Khi thời điểm đến, nó sẽ tự biết nên làm thế nào là thích hợp."

"Và ta nghĩ là chàng đã thôi đặt niềm tin vào ảo tưởng viển vông."

"Ta đặt niềm tin vào Sesshoumaru, đó là điểm khác biệt."

Một khoảng yên lặng. Và nàng không ngăn được tiếng cười bật ra khỏi môi. Tình cảnh đột nhiên trở nên hài hước một cách lạ kỳ.

"Đoán xem ai có thể chết chỉ để nghe được câu đó từ chàng?"

Nàng đã dự đoán nhận được một tiếng thở dài, hoặc lời bào chữa. Nhưng chàng chỉ quay nhìn nàng, mỉm cười bình thản. "Nó sẽ, ta hứa."

Họ có thể đã nói nhiều hơn về chủ đề đó, nếu không có tiếng trống hội quân vọng đến từ xa. Thời khắc đã đến, nàng sẽ không ngạc nhiên nếu chỉ lát nữa sẽ có người đến thỉnh cầu sự có mặt của chàng. Cuộc nói chuyện giữa họ đã khiến nàng tạm quên đi trận chiến trước mắt, nhưng giờ nó đã trở lại, với toàn bộ tính hối hả và dồn dập. Chàng đứng dậy chậm rãi bước về phía cửa, qua khoảng sân lát đá và dừng lại ở ban công gỗ dày, mokomoko lướt êm phía sau không lưu một thanh âm. Gió thành cao cuốn lấy tóc chàng, khiến nó lan rộng quanh vai và tỏa sáng mờ ảo giữa nền trời âm sắc. Chàng chỉ đứng đó, dõi mắt bình lặng xuống toàn cảnh lâu đài, nhưng cái nhìn lại sâu xa như thể trước mắt chàng là một cảnh tượng khác, một ngày khác, quá khứ, hoặc tương lai.

"Nàng không bao giờ thực lòng tin vào con đường của ta phải không, Mizuki?"

Tiếng chàng vang lên khi nàng đã tiếp cận. Nàng nhướng một chân mày, chẳng phải đó là điều hiển nhiên? Nhưng không để nàng thốt lên câu ấy, chàng đã tiếp tục.

"Đó là lý do ta đã muốn có nàng. Nàng sẽ là người đầu tiên biết được khi nào mọi thứ bắt đầu đi sai. Miền Tây có thể tồn tại mà không có ta, nhưng nó không thể tồn tại mà không có nàng..."

"Dừng lại!" Bằng một cử chỉ không quá nhẹ nhàng, nàng giữ lấy cánh tay chàng, buộc chàng xoay sang đối diện với mình. Nàng chỉ kịp thấy bóng tối khỏa lấp đôi đồng tử màu hoàng ngọc, trước khi một cái chớp mắt xóa tan tất cả. Khóe môi chàng khẽ cong.

"Xem những gì ta vừa nói." Chàng cười khúc khích trước biểu hiện của nàng. "Ta sẽ làm mọi việc điên rồ, còn nàng sẽ giữ tất cả trong tầm kiểm soát. Đó gọi là sự cân bằng, phải không?"

Nàng không thể cảm thấy sự bình thản tương tự như chàng, khi một hồi chuông báo động vang càng lúc càng rõ rệt bên tai với từng lời chàng nói ra. Giới hạn cuối, sự chuyển giao, tồn tại. Những từ ngữ ấy cuộn tròn trong trí não nàng, đến mức nàng không hề nhận ra một thuộc hạ đã tiếp cận phía sau.

"Thưa chúa công, phu nhân..."

Cái gật đầu của chàng cắt ngang bất cứ điều gì kẻ ấy định nói, còn nàng thậm chí không quay lại. Nàng chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào chàng, dò đoán những điều chàng đang suy nghĩ, nhưng không thể thấy được gì qua mặt tiền quá mức điềm tĩnh của chàng.

"Đây là một cái bẫy." Nàng lặp lại.

"Ta biết." Chàng khẽ mỉm cười.

Và một khoảng yên lặng duy trì giữa cả hai. Hạ mi mắt, nàng đưa tay chỉnh lại những sợi dây đai trên áo giáp của chàng. Chỉ lên tiếng lần nữa khi hoàn tất công việc.

"Hãy nhớ một điều." Giọng nàng nghiêm trang, và bình tĩnh. "Chàng là chúa tể của miền Tây. Và khi một chúa tể thân chinh ra chiến trường, ông ta không thể đem về cái gì ít hơn chiến thắng."

Chàng chớp mắt ngạc nhiên trước lời nói của nàng, nhưng nụ cười của sự hiểu biết nhanh chóng trở lại trên môi. Hơi nghiêng đầu, chàng hỏi với vẻ vui đùa ánh lên trong mắt. "Nàng có cần một lời hứa danh dự?"

"Và bây giờ chàng lại đang quá tự tin."

Nàng nhếch môi giễu cợt, chỉ để đổi lại một tiếng cười nữa từ chàng. Nhưng vào khoảnh khắc mà nàng thực hiện bổn phận của mình để đưa tiễn đoàn quân cũng như tiếp quản trách nhiệm với thành lãnh chúa, chàng đã đến cạnh nàng, nói thật khẽ bên tai.

"...Không có gì ít hơn chiến thắng."

-o-0-o- 

Hết chương 5


	7. Chương 6: Mặc khải

Chương 6: Mặc khải

-o-0-o-

Nếu có gì nàng biết chắc chắn về Touga, thì đó là chàng luôn luôn giữ lời hứa của mình.

Nàng không biết làm sao chàng làm được điều đó, chàng không phải rất cẩn thận hay cân nhắc kỹ lưỡng trước khi đưa ra một lời hứa hẹn, hoặc ít ra là trông có vẻ như thế. Đôi lúc nó dường như vượt quá khả năng của chàng, đôi khi nó hầu như không thể thực hiện được, nhưng chàng vẫn sẵn sàng đem danh dự của mình ra để đảm bảo, và nàng không đủ ngây thơ để nghĩ rằng đó là bởi chàng quá mức tự tin.

Lời hứa của một chúa tể không phải trò đùa, danh dự của chàng không phải thứ có thể mạo hiểm đánh mất. Có lẽ chàng đã suy tính kỹ càng, hoặc khả năng ứng biến của chàng đã ngoài sức tưởng tượng, nhưng nếu có bất cứ dấu hiệu nào về việc chàng sở hữu một năng lực như thế, chàng đã không bao giờ thể hiện ra.

Tất cả những gì nàng biết về chàng, nói cho cùng, là cái niềm tin mãnh liệt của chàng dành cho thế giới này, cho tương lai mà nàng không đủ lạc quan để tin rằng nó sẽ tốt đẹp. Trong mắt nàng, chàng sẽ không bao giờ thôi khờ khạo, thôi mộng tưởng, từ cái ngày chàng dốc hết tâm tư của mình với nàng, cho đến ngày cuối cùng họ ở bên nhau. Nàng không bao giờ hiểu được những suy nghĩ của chàng, và đã bỏ lỡ cơ hội để làm điều đó. Đến phút chót, chàng vẫn là một ẩn số với nàng.

Mùa đông năm ấy, khi quân đội Inugami củng cố vững chắc phòng tuyến của mình trước cửa ngõ của miền Tây nhằm ngăn chặn một làn sóng tấn công mà họ biết chắc sẽ tới, dưới danh nghĩa của Bát Kỳ, quân đoàn Ryuukotsusei đã tiến thẳng vào thủ phủ phương Đông.

Kẻ thù muốn xâm phạm biên giới miền Tây, không phải chuyện bất ngờ, muốn triệt hạ đầu não phương Đông, càng chẳng phải điều đáng ngạc nhiên. Nhưng khi hai sự kiện này diễn ra cùng một thời điểm, nó đã trở thành một tình huống khiến họ trở tay không kịp. Đặc biệt khi Ryuukotsusei, vốn dĩ sẽ là nguồn trợ giúp đắc lực trong vai trò một đồng minh hùng mạnh, đã phơi bày bộ mặt thật của mình với cuộc tổng tấn công đột ngột vào phương Bắc. Một cách chóng vánh, phương Bắc thất thủ, và với đường biên giới bất chợt bỏ ngỏ, chúng thừa thắng kéo quân xâm chiếm phương Đông.

Sự phản bội của Ryuukotsusei nhắc nhở họ rằng không ai hoàn toàn đáng tin tưởng, thậm chí là kẻ có ít lý do để quay lưng với họ nhất. Địch quân có thể nằm trong số họ, có thể tiêu diệt họ trong nháy mắt chỉ cần một khắc nơi lỏng. Và với một phương Bắc bị tàn phá, phương Đông đang ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, phương Nam sa lầy ở thế bị động, hiểm họa lẫn mong đợi cứu cánh đều hướng về miền Tây.

Đó là một tình thế tiến thoái lưỡng nan, mà cho dù họ có lựa chọn thế nào cũng sẽ là thất sách. Bỏ mặc phần còn lại của Liên Minh, một gọng kìm chết chóc sẽ nghiền nát họ một khi tất cả các vùng đất khác rơi vào tay Kẻ Thù. Xuất quân ứng cứu, họ sẽ đẩy miền Tây vào nguy cơ bại trận trước mắt và sau đó là hiểm họa bị tiêu diệt về sau. Nhưng hiểu Touga, nàng sẽ không ngạc nhiên nếu chàng đã tìm đến lựa chọn thứ ba bên ngoài hai lựa chọn ấy.

Lựa chọn thứ ba đó là giao phó phòng tuyến Hainu cho Sesshoumaru, sử dụng lòng kiêu ngạo có thừa và khao khát chứng tỏ bản thân của nó để buộc nó phải dốc hết năng lực bảo vệ vùng lãnh thổ trọng yếu này, trong khi đích thân chàng lãnh đạo một đội tinh nhuệ tiến vào địa phận Musashi nhằm chặn đứng Ryuukotsusei. Nàng biết, mãi đến sau này Sesshoumaru vẫn còn khó chịu về quyết định ấy. Nàng có thể hình dung được trong cái đầu thực tế của con trai mình, đó là một kế hoạch cảm tử ngu ngốc không đem lại gì ngoài cái chết của những kẻ tham gia. Nhưng tất nhiên là chàng đã không lắng nghe. Touga mà nàng biết sẽ không để tình thế bất lợi khiến bản thân nao núng, chàng sẽ không chọn một giải pháp an toàn khi biết thảm họa sắp tới trong tương lai. Không có gì thúc đẩy Sesshoumaru tốt hơn một thách thức, thậm chí nếu điều này còn quá sớm với nó, kéo người khác qua giới hạn của chính họ là một trong những sở trường của chàng. Và nếu việc đẩy bản thân đến ranh giới tận cùng của hiểm nguy có thể mang đến cơ hội, thì chàng cũng sẽ chẳng có một phút ngại ngần. Rồi với ván cược ngông cuồng ấy, chàng đã đem về chiến thắng, trên cả hai mặt trận.

Nhưng không có nghĩa là chàng đã trở về.

Không ai trong số những người sát cánh cùng chàng ngày hôm ấy trở về.

Một mất mát lớn, nhưng xứng đáng với thành quả đạt được, nhiều kẻ đã nói. Sau thất bại trên cả mặt trận miền Tây lẫn phương Đông, những hoạt động của quân Bát Kỳ đột ngột ngừng hẳn, mà nàng không biết có bao nhiêu phần là nhờ chiến công của chàng. Như rắn mất đầu, lực lượng Kẻ Thù tan tác, một phần bị tiêu diệt, một phần tiếp tục lẩn lút vào bóng tối. Yatagarasu rút khỏi Liên Minh, có tin đồn phong thanh về việc người thừa tự duy nhất của chúng sau cái chết của thủ lĩnh gia tộc cũng đã biến mất. Tham vọng của Yatagarasu không thể tiếp tục duy trì, chúng buộc phải quay về trạng thái ẩn cư.

Cái tên Inu-no-taishou có thể một lần nữa trở thành huyền thoại, nếu như Touga đã không chọn sai hoàn cảnh và vị trí cho kết thúc của chính mình. Bên cạnh những người hiểu chuyện công nhận và biết ơn công lao của chàng, cũng không ít kẻ thiển cận mù quáng chỉ nhìn vào cách sinh mệnh của chàng chấm dứt. Song chuyện đó không khiến nàng thực sự bận tâm. Bởi thiên hạ này không được điều hành bởi những kẻ ngu muội, ý kiến của chúng không có trọng lượng nhiều hơn đám muỗi vo ve. Nàng không thể và không có ý định ngăn miệng lưỡi của người đời, nhưng nàng không tha thứ cho bất cứ bình luận thiếu hiểu biết nào về chàng được cất lên trong lãnh thổ miền Tây. Thật ngớ ngẩn nếu họ vượt qua một cơn nguy biến chỉ để bị chia rẽ bởi một lý do như vậy, càng không phải khi quyền lực của miền Tây về căn bản do nàng nắm giữ. Niềm kiêu hãnh của nàng từ chối nhượng bộ trước thử thách này. Nếu chàng có thể gây dựng Inugami, thì nàng sẽ giữ vững nó. Chỉ cần một trong hai người họ còn sống, miền Tây sẽ không sụp đổ, đó là lời hứa mà họ đã chia sẻ nhiều năm trước đây. Và nàng không có ý định trở thành kẻ bội tín.

Kể cả khi người duy nhất biết lời hứa đó đã không còn tồn tại trên thế giới này.

"...Phu nhân?"

Giọng nói ngập ngừng vang lên ở khoảng cách rất gần khiến nàng chớp mắt, cái nhìn chuyển nhanh từ màn mưa bên kia khung cửa đến nữ youkai ngồi phía đối diện mình, chợt nhận ra nàng đã không chú ý lắng nghe bất cứ điều gì bà ta vừa nói. Khỏa lấp sự thiếu tập trung của mình bằng một cái nhếch cười, nàng hỏi.

"Chuyện gì vậy, sao không tiếp tục?"

Bà ta im lặng nhìn nàng trong một thoáng. Cái nhìn điềm nhiên mà sắc sảo nhắc nhở nàng rất nhiều về người chồng quá cố của bà ta. Hoặc có thể đây là đặc trưng của cả dòng dõi đó.

"Người ổn chứ, phu nhân?"

"Tại sao không?" Nàng nhàn nhạt cười, vẫy tay ra hiệu về phía cuộn giấy mà bà ta vẫn đang cầm trên tay. "Ngươi không định đưa ta thứ đó?"

"Đây là danh sách những vị trí vừa khuyết thiếu cần được bổ nhiệm." Bà ta tiến lại gần, trải cuộn giấy trên mặt bàn trước mặt nàng bằng cử chỉ chậm rãi cẩn trọng. Nàng kiềm lại cái đảo mắt, không biết nên hài lòng hay bực bội vì sự tinh ý quá mức của bà ta khi tế nhị đề cập lại những gì nàng vừa bỏ lỡ. "Mời người xem, thưa phu nhân."

Nói rồi, bà ta quay lại vị trí ban nãy của mình, ngồi xếp bằng với đôi tay trên gối, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. Thậm chí không ngẩng lên khỏi bản danh sách, nàng vẫn có thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt chăm chú của bà ta hướng về mình. Nhưng nàng đã sớm quen với việc đó để không hề bận tâm.

"Ta không thấy đề xuất của Hakutaku?"

Gõ nhẹ ngón tay lên mặt giấy, nàng ngước lên nhìn bà ta. Bà ta vẫn giữ thái độ bình thản, một mi mắt cũng không động ngay cả trước những lời nàng vừa nói.

"Ryoku vẫn còn rất trẻ, thưa phu nhân." Bà ta điềm tĩnh đáp, điềm tĩnh đến mức lạnh lùng. "Nó sẽ không thể đảm đương được trọng trách nếu kế nhiệm ngay bây giờ."

"Đó là con trai ngươi. Ngươi biết các công việc, hướng dẫn nó." Nàng lạnh lẽo ngắt lời. Các chi tộc khác có thể trì hoãn, nhưng với một yếu tộc thì không thể. Miền Tây cần cho thấy sự ổn định càng sớm càng tốt. "Trên danh nghĩa cũng được, nhưng vị trí thủ lĩnh chi tộc Hakutaku không được phép bỏ trống."

"Tôi hiểu, tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức." Cúi đầu kính cẩn trước nàng, bà ta chấp thuận. Song tất nhiên là bà ta sẽ không đồng tình với tất cả những gì nàng nói. "Nhưng bằng tất cả sự kính trọng, thưa phu nhân, vị trí thủ lĩnh chi tộc Hakutaku không phải là vị trí duy nhất không thể bỏ trống."

Mắt gặp mắt. Cái nhìn một lãnh đạm một lạnh ngắt giao nhau khiến bầu không khí tĩnh lặng trong căn phòng bất chợt đông đặc đến trĩu nặng. Cuối cùng, nàng cười khẩy.

"Nếu ngươi nghĩ mình có thể thuyết phục Sesshoumaru kế vị thì cứ việc." Khẽ phẩy tay, nàng thản nhiên nói. "Nhưng ta phải cảnh báo với ngươi, ta không chắc là nó vẫn còn trong lâu đài này. Trên thực tế, ta sẽ ngạc nhiên nếu nó có ý định trở lại bất cứ lúc nào sớm."

Ngay cả bà ta cũng không kiềm chế được cái cau mày. "Cho phép tôi được hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra?"

"Có thể nó muốn lang thang tìm nơi nào đó để hờn dỗi, ai quan tâm?" Nàng khịt mũi nhẹ, đưa mắt trở lại với cuộn giấy trên bàn. "Ngươi đã ở đây từ trước khi nó sinh ra, tính nó thế nào ngươi lại không hiểu?"

Thêm một khoảng yên lặng, trước khi bà ta cất giọng khẽ khàng. "Tôi có nghe nói thiếu gia đã đến gặp chúa công trước khi ngài lâm chung."

Bà ta chỉ nói đến vậy, nhưng cả hai đều hiểu những gì ẩn giấu phía sau. Nụ cười trên môi nàng nhạt nhẽo, bà ta thực sự tin rằng vấn đề này có thể giải quyết chỉ bằng cách tháo gỡ những vướng mắc trong cuộc nói chuyện giữa hai cha con lúc đó?

Sesshoumaru có thể được biết đến như một kẻ thông minh, sắc sảo, mạnh mẽ và kiêu hãnh với tiềm năng để trở thành một yêu quái vĩ đại, nhưng mặc cho bất cứ ai nói khác, trưởng thành chưa bao giờ nằm trong danh sách những ưu điểm. Với kỹ năng xã hội của một tảng đá và cách nuôi dạy buộc nó phải liên tục vượt qua những giới hạn mà không nhìn lại đằng sau, nó thậm chí chưa từng nếm mùi thất bại. Bởi lẽ đó, nó không hiểu được lý do mà Touga đã không cho nó sự thừa nhận mà nó nghĩ là nó xứng đáng, nó không thấy rằng thế giới này đầy rẫy bất công hay nhận ra có những trận chiến mà chính những ưu điểm của nó sẽ phản bội lại mình. Quá tài năng ở độ tuổi quá trẻ và chưa từng vấp ngã sẽ trở thành quá kiêu ngạo. Miền Tây sẽ không tồn tại hết một tuần dưới sự lãnh đạo của Sesshoumaru. Đấy là nếu nó đoái hoài đến vị trí đó.

"Nó chưa sẵn sàng, đó mới là điều quan trọng." Nàng kiềm lại một tiếng thở dài. "Nó cũng sẽ không nghe người khác bảo nó phải làm gì, thế nên ngươi có thể quên chuyện kế vị trên danh nghĩa. Nếu nó muốn tự học mọi thứ ở bên ngoài, tốt thôi, cứ mặc nó. Chúng ta đã có đủ rắc rối cần giải quyết ngay bây giờ."

Và đó là kết thúc của cuộc tranh luận. Thậm chí nếu nó chưa kết thúc, nàng sẽ buộc nó phải kết thúc. Nàng nhấc cuộn giấy, đưa về phía bà ta. "Bổ sung Hakutaku vào danh sách. Ngươi có thể lui."

Hiểu ý, bà ta lại gần đưa hai tay nhận lấy bản danh sách, rồi thi lễ trước nàng, cử chỉ vẫn luôn luôn chuẩn mực. Nàng gật đầu lơ đãng, khi ánh mắt một lần nữa hướng về khung cửa bên hông. Mưa đã nặng hạt hơn, nước tạo thành một lớp màn mỏng lấp lánh ánh đèn từ bên dưới mái hiên đổ xuống. Mưa đã không hề dứt kể từ ngày chàng rời khỏi thế giới này, như thể nó sẽ không bao giờ ngừng lại.

"Cảm giác như thế nào?" Khi bà ta đã lui đến ngưỡng cửa, nàng đột ngột cất tiếng, giọng nói hững hờ, đến gần như xa xôi. Nàng không quay sang để nhìn thái độ của bà ta, chỉ lẳng lặng tiếp lời. "…khi Masaru tử trận?"

Có một thoáng yên lặng, trước khi giọng bình thản của bà ta đáp lời. "Phu quân đã chiến đấu và chết với danh dự. Tôi tự hào vì chàng đã dùng đến hơi thở cuối cùng của mình để trở nên hữu ích cho chúa công."

"…À."

Nàng thốt khẽ, rồi vẫy tay ra hiệu cho bà ta rời đi. Giây lát sau, khi cảm giác về sự hiện diện của bà ta biến mất hẳn, nàng đứng dậy bước về phía hành lang. Đưa tay hứng lấy những giọt nước rơi xuống từ mái hiên, nàng nghe những nhịp đập trái tim mình bình lặng.

Tự hào, hả? Tại sao nàng lại mong đợi một câu trả lời khác?

Đó là cách mà họ vẫn suy nghĩ, đó là cách họ vẫn cảm nhận. Nếu như có thể sống trọn đời với nghĩa vụ và trách nhiệm được thực hiện cùng một cái chết danh dự làm kết thúc, đó sẽ là niềm tự hào cho bất cứ ai trong bọn họ. Thật là một câu hỏi ngu ngốc làm sao.

Touga đã kiến tạo nên cả miền Tây này, rồi chết khi cố gắng bảo vệ nó, và đem về chiến thắng mà chàng hứa hẹn. Kẻ Thù đã bị chặn đứng, tương lai bắt đầu cho thấy khả năng khởi sắc, nàng cũng nên tự hào, phải không?

Nhưng nàng không hề cảm thấy như vậy.

Nàng không thể cảm thấy bất cứ điều gì.

Tất cả chỉ là một hố sâu trống rỗng đang dần lan rộng đe dọa nuốt chửng tâm thức nàng. Những gì nàng từng xem là quan trọng đột ngột mất hết ý nghĩa vốn có. Thế giới trở nên vô sắc, vô thực, xa lạ và không thể chạm tới nàng, ngay cả cái lạnh lẽo của nước trôi qua những ngón tay. Chỉ có sự tê dại đang chiếm lấy những cảm giác của nàng, xâm lấn tâm trí nàng, như thể nàng đã tách biệt hoàn toàn với thế giới này, và nàng không thích điều đó một mảy may.

Nàng có nghĩa vụ phải vững vàng để kéo con tàu miền Tây ra khỏi vùng nước lũ, nàng không thể làm việc ấy với sự thờ ơ và đờ đẫn như thể tất cả đều vô giá trị. Bà ta đã sớm nhận ra sự mất tập trung của nàng, nàng không đủ lạc quan để tin rằng những kẻ khác sẽ không nhận thấy. Nhưng điều tồi tệ nhất của tất cả, đó là nàng không hiểu tại sao mình lại dao động. Nàng luôn nghĩ đến tình huống xấu nhất, và cả cách nên phản ứng nếu nó xảy ra, nhưng khi nó thực sự đến, nàng đã không thực hiện bất cứ điều gì nàng dự định. Nàng ghét sự mất kiểm soát, càng ghét hơn khi nó đến từ chính mình.

Nàng cần một lời lý giải cho bản thân, để không còn vướng bận trên con đường phía trước. Và nếu câu trả lời không thể đến từ một yêu quái, nàng cho rằng nàng biết có thể tìm kiếm nó ở đâu.

Vậy nên nàng đã đến gặp cô ta, một lần nữa.

Nhưng chỉ sau đó, nàng mới nhận ra rằng nàng thực sự không muốn biết câu trả lời.

Cái chết của Touga dễ dàng tàn phá cô ta. Cô ta vốn có vẻ mong manh trước đó, hiện tại, cô ta như chỉ chực vỡ tan thành từng mảnh. Đứa con bán yêu mới lọt lòng dường như là thứ duy nhất giữ cô ta bám trụ lại với cuộc sống đầy ắp ghẻ lạnh và khinh bỉ đến từ chính giống nòi mình. Nàng gần như không nhận ra cô ta trong cái dáng vẻ héo mòn u uất mà cô ta đang mang, còn tệ hơn khi cô ta tiếp tục đổ lỗi cho bản thân về cái chết của chàng, như thể cô ta phải chịu trách nhiệm về việc ấy.

Đó là lý do nàng sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được con người. Cô ta đặt ra một đống giả định "nếu" và "giá như" chỉ để không phải đối mặt với sự thật là chàng đã không còn trên cõi đời này. Cô ta thà tự dằn vặt bản thân mình bằng cảm giác tội lỗi thay vì chấp nhận thực tế đó và bắt đầu nghĩ về những gì phải làm trong tương lai. Tại sao phải mất quá nhiều thời gian để day dứt về một thứ không thể thay đổi, khi còn cả một quãng đường dài ở phía trước?

Nhưng nếu vậy, tại sao nàng vẫn để sự thiếu vắng chàng làm vướng bận tâm trí mình?

Chết tiệt, nàng nén một tiếng thở dài, thế giới này đang đảo lộn tất thảy.

"Đó là gì?" Nàng đặt câu hỏi khi cô ta bắt đầu bình tĩnh lại, hoặc ít nhất là nàng nghĩ như thế. "Thực tại mà ông ta không thể đạt được, đó là gì?"

Mi mắt cô ta khẽ động, cô ta ngước lên nàng, viền mắt còn hoe đỏ. Nàng sẽ không thừa nhận điều này, nhưng nàng ghét cái nhìn vô hồn trống rỗng trong mắt cô ta, nó nhắc nhở nàng một cách kỳ lạ về hố sâu mà nàng nhận thấy trong chính bản thân mình.

"Người từng không bận tâm để đặt câu hỏi trước đây, tại sao người lại muốn biết bây giờ?"

Câu hỏi của cô ta rơi vào thinh lặng. Nhưng điều đó không khiến cô ta bận tâm, như thể câu trả lời đã quá rõ ràng mà câu hỏi chỉ còn mang tính hình thức.

"Tại sao nó còn quan trọng?" Giọng cô ta nhỏ, gần như thì thầm. "Nó đã là một giấc mơ trước đây, nó sẽ vĩnh viễn là một giấc mơ bây giờ."

"Bởi vì chúng ta đang nói về ông ta, kẻ có thể chết chỉ để cho giấc mơ tồn tại."

Trước câu trả lời ấy, cô ta chớp mắt nhìn lên. Nàng chỉ điềm tĩnh buông nét cười nhàn nhạt.

"Hoặc đúng hơn ta nên nói, ông ta đã chết chỉ để mua thêm một chút thời gian cho nó tồn tại."

Trong một khoảnh khắc, nàng cảm thấy dường như cô ta quên mất cách hít thở. Toàn bộ sự chú ý của cô ta tập trung vào nàng, vào những gì nàng có thể nói. Những điều mà nàng sẽ nói.

"Ta gọi đó là tham vọng của một kẻ ngốc." Nụ cười của nàng vẫn duy trì nhạt nhẽo trên môi. "Sẽ đơn giản nếu ông ta chỉ muốn giành lấy một cái gì đó cho bản thân, hoặc cho dòng tộc, như mọi kẻ tự xưng là yêu quái thượng đẳng vẫn thích tô vẽ cho mục đích của mình. Nhưng kể từ khi nào ông ta thích làm mọi thứ đơn giản? Tất nhiên giấc mơ của ông ta sẽ liên quan đến một thế giới mới, một tương lai mới, nơi mà yêu quái có cái gì khác để làm ngoài việc chém giết nhau để khẳng định sự tồn tại, có một đức tin bền vững hơn là đặt vào một sức mạnh sẽ sớm bị thay thế bởi một sức mạnh vượt trội hơn. Và để làm được điều đó, ông ta phải là kẻ mở ra con đường mà không ai có thể, ông ta cần phải trở thành huyền thoại. Vậy nên ông ta cố gồng mình, từ chối sống bình thường, từ chối cam chịu, từ chối thất bại."

Nàng khẽ nhếch mép khi nhớ lại. Những quyết định bất cẩn, ngu ngốc và ảo tưởng của chàng luôn là chủ đề gây tranh cãi không bao giờ cũ giữa bọn họ. Chàng là một kẻ cứng đầu và cố chấp tuyệt đối khi nói về hoài bão.

"Cách làm đó có lẽ đã thực sự hiệu quả trong một thời gian. Nhưng cuối cùng ông ta nhận ra, bất kể ông ta đổ vào đó bao nhiêu nỗ lực, con đường ấy không hề ngắn lại. Nhưng vì ông ta là một kẻ ngốc, ông ta vẫn không chịu buông tay. Nếu như ông ta không thể đạt đến cái đích cuối cùng, ông ta sẽ trở thành bước đệm cho kẻ khác vươn tới nó."

Mặt cô ta biến sắc, nụ cười cũng tắt trên môi nàng. Cô ta hiểu, nàng không quá ngạc nhiên. Nếu chàng cố gắng đi tiếp, con đường đó sẽ chỉ xuống dốc cùng với chàng, nếu chàng đứng lại và từ bỏ, ước vọng sẽ chết trước khi thực sự được sinh ra. Nhưng nếu chàng biến nó trở thành một di sản, đó sẽ là nền móng để thế hệ sau tiếp bước.

"Ông ta đã chuẩn bị cho cái chết của chính mình."

Nàng kết luận, cảm thấy âm vực giọng nói của bản thân thấm vào trong tim mình như một luồng khí lạnh ngắt. Nàng biết, ngay từ khi nghe tin báo trở về từ chiến trận. Sự bình thản của chàng, sự tự tin của chàng, và những lời nói đầy ẩn ý của chàng đột nhiên trở nên có ý nghĩa. Chàng đã lấy lời khuyên của nàng, không tiếp tục gánh vác những gì không thể gánh vác. Nhưng nàng sẽ phải thừa nhận rằng khi thuyết phục chàng ngừng đốt cháy giai đoạn, ý nghĩ rằng chàng sẽ ném cuộc sống của mình đi như thế chưa từng hiện diện trong tâm trí nàng. Tất cả đã được định trước, bằng việc đưa quyền lực của mình lên đến đỉnh cao, bằng việc biến bản thân trở thành đối thủ không thể đánh bại của con trai mình, chàng đã chuẩn bị cho một kết thúc vang dội, để một huyền thoại khai sinh. Chàng sẽ không sống để thấy mình lụn bại. Chàng chỉ chờ đợi một thời cơ để kết thúc ngay khoảnh khắc huy hoàng nhất của cuộc đời mình.

Một phần trong nàng đã tức giận với quyết định ấy của chàng, nhưng nàng có thể thấy được tính hợp lý trong hành động đó. Đây là cách duy nhất, và như một chúa tể của miền Tây, chàng sống vì nó, và chàng sẽ chết cho nó.

Dù thứ chàng tạo ra không phải là một huyền thoại, nhưng đủ để làm một tiếng vang với sức ảnh hưởng lâu dài ngay cả khi chàng đã mất. Song, đó vẫn là một giải pháp tuyệt vọng, một lựa chọn tồi chỉ để tránh kết cục tệ hại nhất. Vẫn có gì đó còn thiếu, để trở thành một huyền thoại sống thay vì một di sản của kẻ đã chết. Chàng biết câu trả lời, nhưng chàng từ chối chia sẻ. Và nàng không phải kẻ ngốc để nghĩ rằng điều khuyết thiếu này không đòi hỏi sự hy sinh còn lớn lao hơn sinh mạng chàng đánh mất. Nhưng Touga sẽ lầm nếu như chàng nghĩ việc này sẽ khiến nàng do dự. Suy cho cùng, nhiệm vụ của nàng là kết thúc những gì chàng đã bắt đầu, hoặc ít nhất là đảm bảo nó sẽ kết thúc theo cách họ mong muốn. Chàng đã trả giá rất nhiều để đi được đến đây, và giờ đã đến lượt nàng.

Phải một lúc sau khi nàng đã ngừng lời, cô ta vẫn chỉ im lặng. Nhưng cô ta đã không rời mắt khỏi nàng dù chỉ một giây. Đó là tiến bộ, mặc dù biểu hiện cứng cỏi này không thực sự phù hợp với cô ta. Bằng cách nào đó mà nàng không hiểu, trong mắt cô ta đã lóe lên một ánh sáng mới, một quyết tâm mới.

"Tôi đã từng rất ghen tị với phu nhân, người có biết?" Giọng cô ta mềm mại, dường như quá mềm mại so với điều cô ta đang nói. "Mọi thứ dường như chỉ không công bằng. Tôi không có gì cả, không sức mạnh, không quyền lực, không ảnh hưởng, không đủ khả năng để giúp ngài ấy, hay đủ giá trị để dám nghĩ đến chuyện độc chiếm ngài ấy cho riêng mình. Trong khi phu nhân vẫn mãi ở đó, chiếm giữ một vị trí không thể suy chuyển và phù hợp một cách hoàn hảo với ngài ấy mà thậm chí không cần nỗ lực." Đến đây, cô ta mỉm cười, lắc đầu buồn bã. "Nhưng, tôi đã sai, tôi chưa từng phạm một sai lầm nào lớn như vậy. Bởi nếu trên đời này có ai bảo vệ giấc mơ của Touga-sama quyết liệt hơn ngài ấy, thì đó chính là phu nhân."

"Ngươi nói như thể đấy là điều đáng kinh ngạc." Bỏ qua hầu hết lời cô ta vừa nói, nàng lẳng lặng cười. "Đó là thứ cả đời ông ta theo đuổi. Ta không cần phải đồng ý với Touga để tôn trọng nó. Ông ta, suy cho cùng, vẫn là một yêu quái, và một yêu quái sẽ cần lý do cho sự tồn tại của mình, đặc biệt là trong cái chết."

"Thậm chí như vậy, ngài ấy đã im lặng cho đến phút cuối cùng." Đôi mắt cô ta nhìn thẳng vào nàng, bằng sự tự tin mà nàng không hề quen thuộc. "Phu nhân không nghĩ rằng đó chính là điều ngài ấy muốn?"

"Nhưng không phải điều ngươi muốn," nàng cười khẩy. "Bởi nếu ngươi thực lòng muốn giữ im lặng, thì đã không nói với ta những lời đó."

Cô ta không đáp lại ngay lập tức. Hạ mi mắt, cô ta nhìn xuống những gợn sóng nguội lạnh của ly trà mà không ai đụng tới. Bóng hàng mi phủ một khoảng tối lên đôi mắt cô ta, làm màu đen của con ngươi càng thêm thẫm lại. Khi cô ta lên tiếng lần nữa, giọng cô ta trầm lặng.

"Có thể lúc đó, nhưng không phải bây giờ." Ánh mắt cô ta một lần nữa gặp đôi mắt nàng. "Có những lời nguyền không bao giờ nên được đánh thức. Có những điều mà ngài ấy muốn giữ lại vẹn nguyên thậm chí nếu nó đồng nghĩa với sự hủy hoại của bản thân. Trước đó và cả bây giờ, điều duy nhất tôi có thể làm là đứng về phía Touga-sama, có lẽ phu nhân sẽ hiểu khi tôi không thể cho phu nhân câu trả lời."

"Ta sẽ hiểu?" Nàng cau mày khẽ, không bận tâm che giấu bối rối nhẹ.

"Bởi vì nếu như phu nhân sẽ bảo vệ giấc mơ của ngài ấy, thì tôi sẽ bảo vệ những gì mà ngài ấy đã muốn bảo vệ…" Ngừng lại trong giây lát, cô ta đặt một tay lên trước ngực mình, nụ cười vô sắc thoảng qua môi. "Đó không phải là trách nhiệm, hay lời hứa, mà là một nhu cầu. Thậm chí nếu không gì có thể lấp đầy khoảng trống này, thì vẫn cứ phải bước tiếp với những gì ngài ấy để lại phía sau. Dẫu sao, đó cũng là minh chứng cho sự hiện diện của ngài ấy còn lại trên thế giới này."

Những ngón tay nàng siết chặt lại bên dưới lớp lụa của tay áo, trong khi mắt nàng trân trân nhìn người đàn bà đang ở trước mặt mình. Làm sao cô ta dám xúc phạm nàng theo cách này, dám gán vào nàng những cảm xúc ngớ ngẩn như thể nàng có nghĩa vụ đồng cảm với cô ta? Như thể nàng sẽ làm một việc thảm hại như níu kéo một bóng ma để không phải thừa nhận những gì mình đã mất. Cô ta chẳng biết chàng được bao nhiêu năm, và biết về nàng còn ít hơn thế. Sự kiêu ngạo, thiển cận đó càng đáng khinh miệt, ghê tởm hơn khi không lời nào phát ra từ miệng cô ta không có vẻ chân thành.

Những lời khắc nghiệt ấy đã ở trên đầu lưỡi nàng, nhưng vì một lý do kỳ lạ nào đó, không một từ ngữ nào có thể thốt ra. Cơn thịnh nộ đang trực bùng lên bất chợt bị dập xuống bởi một nỗi sợ lạnh lẽo lan tỏa trong từng mạch máu của nàng. Từng lời của cô ta xuyên qua nàng như những nhát dao, đâm sâu và cày nát tại những nơi mà nàng không nhận thức được chúng tồn tại. Nhưng không gì rung chuyển nàng nhiều hơn sự thật rằng nàng hoàn toàn hiểu, những gì cô ta nói, những gì cô ta cảm nhận, và đó là điều đáng sợ nhất mà nàng từng trải qua trong toàn bộ cuộc sống của mình. Nàng không nên nghĩ về chàng như cách cô ta nghĩ về chàng, nàng không nên cảm nhận về chàng như cách cô ta cảm nhận. Họ không nên giống nhau, đặc biệt là trong khía cạnh ấy.

Nhưng không có ích gì để phủ nhận rằng, kể từ sau sự ra đi của chàng, thế giới đã không còn như xưa nữa. Nó chẳng khác gì một mảnh đất hoang tàn, nứt nẻ, trống rỗng và không còn gì đáng để lưu tâm. Nó đang vỡ nát, và nàng chẳng tìm thấy nỗ lực để hàn gắn nó lại. Có ý nghĩa gì đâu, giấc mơ và những lời hứa, vinh quang hay tôn trọng. Chúng chỉ cho nàng những lý do, không phải nguyện vọng, càng chẳng có bất kỳ thứ nào trong số đó xứng đáng để đánh đổi lấy hơi thở và nhịp đập của trái tim chàng. Lằn ranh mà nàng không bao giờ nên bước qua đang ở trước mắt, và nàng kinh hoàng nhận ra rằng mình có thể bước qua nó cả ngàn lần nếu điều đó có nghĩa là đem tất cả trở lại như xưa.

Điều đó là sai, rất sai lầm.

Nhưng mọi thứ chưa bao giờ cảm thấy đúng hơn.

"Đó là một suy nghĩ đáng thương."

Không biết phải mất bao lâu để giọng nói trở lại, nhưng nàng khi cất tiếng, khinh miệt và giận dữ đã trôi qua, chỉ còn lại sự mệt mỏi, kiệt sức như thể nàng - họ - đã thua cuộc với số phận, với cuộc đời.

Cô ta ngẩng nhìn nàng, mắt đong đầy nước.

"Phải," cô ta nói. "Thật đáng thương."

Một lần nữa, lời cô ta không rõ là hướng về ai trong hai người họ. Nhưng tất cả đều không quan trọng nữa. Chỉ lúc này thôi, nàng sẽ chấp nhận sự thoải mái nhỏ nhoi rằng họ không cô độc trong mất mát. Lẳng lặng nâng ly trà, và không bận tâm đến sự nguội lạnh của nó, nàng chỉ cần một hương vị có thể át đi mùi nước mắt thoảng qua khứu giác mình.

Nhưng đó hẳn là một quyết định sai lầm. Bởi vì trà trôi qua đầu lưỡi nàng chỉ nếm thấy toàn vị đắng.

.

.

.

Sau này, kể cả khi có được hỏi, nàng cũng không thể nói rằng mình đã vượt qua những tháng năm sau cái chết của chàng như thế nào, hoặc liệu nàng có thực sự làm bất cứ điều gì để vượt qua.

Đó là một khoảng thời gian đầy biến động, mà việc thiếu vắng một nhà lãnh đạo chính thống khiến miền Tây luôn bấp bênh trên bờ vực của sự tan vỡ. Những việc cần làm luôn đổ dồn lên như núi, nàng hầu như không có những phút thảnh thơi để suy nghĩ về vấn đề của bản thân. Đó là một cách mỉa mai để đối phó với sự mất mát của chàng và đồng thời không bao giờ phải đối phó với nó, để nhấn chìm mình trong công việc và quên đi sự mặc khải muộn màng. Để đến một ngày khi nàng bất chợt quay đầu ngoảnh lại, thì mất mát đã trôi vào góc sâu của quá khứ, rồi trở thành một phần tất yếu của cuộc đời.

Cuộc đời mà mọi người đều phải đi qua, và bỏ lại từng chút một của bản thân trên những bước đường của nó. Tháng ngày trôi, những vết thương sẽ ngừng đau đớn, ngay cả những ký ức dai dẳng nhất cũng sẽ phai nhạt. Chỉ có khoảng trống vẫn mãi tồn tại như một hố sâu hun hút, vĩnh viễn chẳng thể trở lại vẹn nguyên.

Sau này, nàng nghĩ, con người hay yêu quái cũng chẳng có gì khác biệt. Cho dù quá mong manh để khao khát những gì mình không bao giờ có, hay được ban phước bởi sức mạnh để luôn sợ hãi thất bại đến chẳng dám truy cầu. Cuộc sống của những kẻ mang lời nguyền suốt đời quanh co trong cõi mê lộ mang tên trần thế, cho đến cùng cũng chỉ có thể kết thúc lạc lối mà thôi.

Đôi lúc nàng vẫn tự hỏi Touga đã nghĩ gì khi nhận ra sự thật ấy, khi những bức tường vỡ tan và mọi lằn ranh trở nên vô nghĩa, để thấy thế giới theo cách mình chưa bao giờ thấy, và bao nỗ lực chẳng đủ để cứu vớt một trận thua. Chàng đã nghĩ gì khi ném đi tất cả để đấu tranh với số mệnh, khi vắt cạn bản thân bằng sự điên cuồng bất chấp như ở Đại Chiến năm xưa?

Và đó chỉ mới thêm một chút ít vào danh sách dài dằng dặc những câu hỏi mà nàng chưa có câu trả lời.

Cũng như bức thư mà chàng đã để lại như thể biết rằng mình không trở về nữa. Chỉ vỏn vẹn có 'cảm ơn', 'xin lỗi' và 'tạm biệt'. Như thể sẽ có 'hẹn gặp lại' ở phía đằng sau.

Nhưng rồi, chính nàng cũng chẳng còn ngạc nhiên nữa. Bởi vì kẻ ngốc nghếch ấy luôn tin vào chiến thắng ngay cả trong cái chết. Rằng sau tất cả những gì đã, đang, và sẽ xảy ra, họ vẫn còn có một cuộc hội ngộ. Ở phía bên kia.

Đến một ngày, mọi câu hỏi đều sẽ có lời giải đáp. Không quá sớm, không quá muộn, bởi vì giống như chàng đã từng nói, tất cả đều có thời điểm của riêng mình.

Và nàng đã mỉm cười, để gió cuốn tro tàn của bức thư lên nền trời đỏ lửa.

-o-0-o-

Hết chương 6.


End file.
